


The Makara maid

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The highbloods wanted a small weak little woman to do all their housework without complaints. What they got, was you. And you weren't that.<br/>((Mild language warning))<br/>//Reader X Gamzee X Kurloz X Eridan X Cronus//<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unimportant but probably important chapter 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So later on, I make some people out of character. I honestly don't even care and I don't bother fixing it. I wanted to finish the story before I lost interest or hit a writer's block.

For as long as I could remember, my family had been poor. I lived on food my brother managed to hunt in the woods or if we were lucky, healthy fruits and vegetables. My mother stayed around the house and kept everything clean and as stable as she could. With so little food to go around, me and my brother mostly got her share, so she was too weak to leave.  
I occasionally liked going into a far off town. It was a long and tedious walk but it kept me occupied from my troubles and when I got there, if I did a little help around a bread store, I could bring home some more food. But if not, I would wander the streets and ask for a bit of change. The people always gave me disgusted looks. My clothes consisted of cloth and deer hide shoes. Same with the other members of my family. My mother managed to pull something together for our feet but my clothes was pretty much a potato sack with holes.  
Why so poor?  
My mother once told me a story. About how when she was a little girl, her family was rich. Her mansion was plated with beautiful gold. The floors sparkled and everyday was a new, glittering dress.  
She remembered a Prince one time coming to visit as well and asking for her hand. Mother had refused at the time because she wanted her freedom a bit longer but she had remembered what he was like. And now, she wished with all her heart that she could have said yes. She described him as dark. Like a demon king. But he wasn't too bad. Thick black hair, and clothes that didn't exactly fit his title. She couldn't remember exactly but that was so long ago.  
Anyway, her life was amazing. And she could have stayed in her library forever and just read book after book until there was a fire. Mother wouldn't give detail into it but the whole place burned down. They lost all their money. Her father died of sickness and her mother slowly got weaker with sadness. Leaving mother alone at only fifteen.  
My father had been a wheat farmer but was killed in an accident not long after I was born.  
The sky was getting dark by the time I returned to the little shack from town. I shook two gold coins in my pocket and pushed open the door. Just as I did, my brother grabbed my arm. "Don't mess this up got it?" He spat quietly and looked behind. A tall man sat on the family's shared mattress. The stranger shot his eyes at me a moment then looked back to my mom. "No deal then?" He spoke on a low, melodic voice. My mother looked down. "I would... But I'm just not strong enough. If you would accept my daughter instead-?"  
"Who is he?" I whispered to your brother.  
"A high blood. One of the highest of royalty. And he wants a slave for him and his family."  
"S-Slave?"  
A high blood? Why was someone with such a ranking want a servant from my tiny shack? Surely slave couldn't be right?  
He sat up and beckoned me over. I took a moment to relax the breathing I didn't know I had held and stepped up. The high blood grabbed my arm and examined my wrist and palm slowly. "Strong for someone like you." He pinched my wrist quickly and tapped his chin. "I suppose you should be fine. Let's go (y/n)." He shuffled out the door. I turned to your mom looking horrified. "M-Mom?"  
She simply smiled. "This is a good opportunity to get a little money and a warm bed. You should take it. And I trust him." She looked away carefully.  
I had to think for a moment. "Was that... The guy from your story?"  
Mom laughed. "Who could say. After all these years!" She winked and pushed me out. "Trust me (y/n). Just do whatever ridiculous chores they ask for a little bit and we could all start a better life." She kissed goodbye on my cheek and moved aside so my brother could squeeze in. "Bye bait." He laughed. A nickname he had given me after I fell in the pond and got bit by a fish.  
I stuck my tongue out and quickly caught up to the dark man. "S-So... Did you know my mom a long time ago?"  
He huffed and glared me down. "Maybe. That's none of your business though."  
"I heard you had sons. Are they-"  
"Idiots. The only reason I even want a maid is because the messes are ridiculous."  
The ride to the castle was quiet. Anytime I tried to talk, I was silenced. It made me curious about his family, past, name, all the things I tried talking about before. The vehicle pulled up to the dark castle and slowed to a stop. "U-Umm.. If you don't mind, what's your name?"  
He looked back to me after he hopped out. "Call me the Subjugglator. My oldest son is called Kurloz. My youngest is Gamzee. You will be given chores everyday and are expected to finish them at a certain time. If not, I will not give you lunch. If you don't finish them by the end of the day, you won't have dinner either."  
Before I could reply, he turned around and stalked up the stairs to the pair of large doors and threw them open with ease.


	2. This chapter is so stupid don't even read it! Chapter 2

My journey began the moment I stepped foot into the highblood's castle. It was dark and smelled raw. I could make out shapes of an obvious disaster thanks to a few torches on the walls. 

"We'll start small on the first day. There's a large mess. So I expect you to only clean up half of the main hall. The real work will begin tomorrow. If you don't know where things go, throw them in Gamzee's room. Otherwise throw it away."  
I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Just throw it in his room?"  
"it's not like that idiot even cares. It would take you days to clean that place up."  
Subjugglator sighed. "Anyway, I'll retrieve my son's and perhaps Kurloz could show you around."  
He gestured for me to stay there while he walked to a hallway and yelled out. His voice shook the castle and I had to cover my ears. I won't say exactly what he said but it involved a lot of 'obeys, summons, and cursing.'  
A few moments later, two figures stumbled out. One was taller and standing up straight. He had the normal family horns and dressed properly. Standing up straight with slightly messy hair. It must have been the oldest, Kurloz. The second one was standing relaxed and slouching. His hair was madness in itself and his clothes were loose. He had a bottle in his hands and took a large swig before tossing it aside. "Yo." Was all he said. That was obviously the youngest, Gamzee. He looked slightly smaller than his brother. Subjugglator grumbled something and turned to me. "This is our new maid. Don't break her to quickly." He laughed at his own joke. The two young highblood's approached. Kurloz examined my looks a moment, while Gamzee circled around me. "She's kinda motherfucking tiny." He chuckled. His voice was low.  
The older one sighed and shook his head. His sounded sort of robotic. "Please ignore my brother. He's been eating a lot of slime." Even in the little light available, I noticed his mouth wasn't moving. How-?  
Subjugglator butt in and tapped Kurloz. "Show her around. I want her to get to work as soon as possible." He ordered and walked away. The brother nodded and looked back to me. He made a gesture with his hands to follow and started down the hall. Gamzee walked behind but it didn't seem like he was following. "The main hall was back in there." I noticed his eyes flashed when he talked. Or, I thought it was talking. I still wasn't really sure.   
"This hall is all the bedrooms. Mine is right here." He stopped by a door for a moment then continued on. "A lot of the rooms are unoccupied. You might be staying in one of them. Gamzee's is at the end of the hall." Kurloz stated just as we reached the scratched up door. Paint was stained all over the originally dark brown door and the golden handle was dented. Gamzee gave a peace sign with a grin and slipped inside.   
It was only a moment but as soon as the door opened, I smelt a sickly strong scent of something sweet mixed with something thick and unknown.   
Kurloz began walking away. "The dining hall is just beyond here. And the kitchen is right behind it. The mess isn't too bad in there."   
I nodded an understanding and he started up a flight of stairs. "Up here is dad's room. I don't think you'll be doing any work in there. But best to point it out. There's also a library-"  
"Library? Could I see it?" I interrupted.  
Kurloz laughed. "Of course. After your done with chores, I'm sure there'd be no problem in you visiting the library."  
I felt a slight joy. Perhaps this job wasn't so bad after all. A little ways up, Kurloz stopped again by a large pair of doors. "This is the ballroom. Our castle is made a little funky. The bedrooms were all supposed to be up here with the ballroom downstairs but something happened in the plans I think. Anyway, this is the ballroom. Gamzee likes to lurk in here a lot so I think there's a mess."  
I sighed and peaked inside. There was a pretty bad mess. Kurloz beckoned me to follow again and started walking. "There's a garden up here. I think all the plants are dead. You're welcome to grow some new ones if you want."  
He opened the door a bit so I could look inside then kept on. "There's just a study here. Nobody goes inside." The high blood didn't even stop by the small door as he talked. "This." He stopped suddenly. "Is fun." He opened the door proudly to reveal a large toy room. Marionettes and masks lined the walls a puppet theater was in the back and a trunk sat on the side. It was like a backstage to a play. Kurloz slipped inside and popped open the drunk. "Look. I collect costumes." He pulled out a Viking hat and held it up so I could see. Inside, I saw a few costumes. Dresses, hats, masks, props, accessories. It was the whole deal. I looked around a bit more before he continued. "Then there's a music room." He looked up to a pair of doors. "We own a lot of instruments. You can visit here too."   
I gave a smile and nodded. Kurloz grinned back. "Finally there's the third level. Up there is just some extra rooms. The fourth level is our Treasury. You need a password to get in so don't try it. After that is the roof. And I think that's all..." He paused. "Oh wait! I almost forgot! We have a theater!" He grabbed my arm and ran upstairs, passing room after room. Until Kurloz abruptly stopped and knocked on a pair of white doors. "Right here. How could I have forgotten? I love coming in here. It's really pretty. I won't show you right now though. It's a surprise. But that's everything."  
I finally had to ask. "How are you talking? I haven't seen your mouth move this whole time."  
Kurloz paused. "O-oH that. I'm speaking telepathically. I... Cut off my tongue. It's a long story."  
That got me really interested. I'd love to hear more but maybe later.  
Kurloz led me back to the great Hall where Subjugglator lit some more torches and lightened the room. What I saw was awful. Soda bottles were everywhere. Some empty, poured out, or still even full. The room was sticky with purple liquid. Horns were littered everywhere. Many of them dented. Dishes, old food, or random junk missed into everything. Some soda even leaked down the walls. My eyes widened at the mess. "I-I-"  
"You only have to clean up half the room. The other half you do tomorrow." Subjugglator stalked away to leave me at peace.


	3. Disgusting filth! Cease reading this chapter at once! Chapter 3!

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed an empty trashcan then dug around to find a sponge and cleaning bottles, as well as a pair of gloves. Then got to work. I decided to start closer to the door. I threw all the bottles into the trashcan and piled up the still full ones. Gamzee might like them. All the dishes, I piled up as well so I could make one full trip to the kitchen. I then had to ask Kurloz where the Laundry room was because he forgot, then started a load. The whole load was just a giant pile of black shirts. Once all the items were cleared away, I took out the sponge and began scrubbing. It took a little bit to get the sticky liquids off the tiles but I did it and half of the room was spotless by dark. I finally took out the trash and put all the things away just as Subjugglator returned to check on me. He examined my work and nodded. "Excellent! Good job low blood-"  
"(Y/n).  
"(Y/n)! Yes! Of course. Good job. Meet us in the kitchen for dinner..." He trailed off and pointed to one of my  
piles. "What is that?"  
I looked back to the pile. "Just some soda I found. I thought Gamzee might like it."  
He opened his mouth to talk then shook his head. "Whatever. Send it to his room then meet us there." The high blood walked for the dining room. I picked up the surprisingly heavy pile and struggled to the bedroom. When I got there, I had to set it down to open the door then pushed it inside. I looked around a bit before I left. Purple paint spattered the walls along with green slime mixed in. The furniture consistent of a stained small red couch, a small laptop on a desk, and a torn portrait on the walls.  
Bottles, horns, clothes, and spilled pie was everywhere. I pushed the pile of soda to the side and let out a long sigh. I hoped I'd never have to clean this room before meeting everyone at the dining room.  
The large hall was also lit with torches. There was a long wooden table in the center. Gamzee sat at one end of the table and Kurloz waved to you from the other side. Subjugglator walked out of the kitchen with three plates of strange looking food. The youngest highblood beckoned me over and pat the chair next to him. Subjugglator set one plate in front of Kurloz then started for Gamzee.  
Subjugglator nodded for me to sit down and set a plate of green looking slop in front of Gamzee.  
"Shouldn't I be making dinner?" I asked. He frowned. "Certainly not! I'm very picky about the food here. You just stick to cleaning." He dropped a plate of fresh fruit in front of me. "You like this don't you?"  
I nodded a thanks and picked up a forkful of the food. Before I put the bite in my mouth, Gamzee grabbed a handful of the slime and tossed it in his mouth. The green dribbled down his shirt and he licked his lips. "What kind of high blood eats like that?" I muttered and picked up a napkin. Gamzee looked at me confused as I reached over and started wiping his shirt. "Try a spoon or something." I offered mine. Subjugglator sat down and started his own food of something odd. Kurloz was just staring at his plate.  
Gamzee plucked the silverware from my hand and scooped at his food. "This is motherfucking stupid." He grumbled and took a clean bite.  
"LET ME HAVE YOUR THREE STICK POINTING DEVICE (Y/N)." Subjugglator rumbled and threw his suddenly broken fork down. I was confused but tossed it over. Subjugglator returned to eating and I picked at my food with my fingers. Gamzee was increasingly getting irritated at his spoon and finally set it down. "I'll eat however the motherfuck I want too." He huffed and returned to stuffing his face with the slime. The highblood was done in moments and returned to his room, covered in slime. I finished my food in silence and waited for Subjugglator to stand up.  
The High blood handed me his plate and vanished into the main hall.  
I assumed I had to clean up after the meal so I started picking up the plated when Kurloz stepped up to me. "Here. I can't eat this." He handed me the plate of his food.  
"You can't?"  
Then I realized. It had slipped my mind. His tongue was cut off. Along with his mouth stitched. "Oh yea. Why did he still get you food?"  
"A cruel joke. Anyway, you can have it. Your room is right next to Gamzee's. Sorry about that." He scratched his head. I simply smiled. It wouldn't be that bad. Right?  
I set the dishes in the sink and scrubbed them a bit before retiring to my room. It was small but the bed was fluffy and there was even a laptop. I opened it up and saw a program was already running. "...Sburb. I've never heard of that." I clicked the chat box and typed something in.  
"WL: Hello?"  
It took less than a moment for someone to reply.  
"TC: WhO iS tHiS?"  
I opened the settings real quick. Apparently I already had a pre-set name. 'webbedLies'  
Alright. I began typing a reply. "WL: Umm.. You first."  
"TC: tHaT's NoNe Of YoUr BuSiNeSs."  
The laptop dinged to show they went offline. I looked around the program a bit more. There was only one other person online. Someone named 'tentacleTherapist'  
I opened their profile and clicked 'message'  
"WL: Hey."  
"TT: Who are you? Hey, you don't have a quirk. You a troll?"  
"WL: Uhh... Anyway, what is this? This Sburb. It was just up on the computer."  
"TT: It's just a silly little game. I'm Rose. Now your turn. What's your name?'  
"WL: (y/n). I'm just a maid right now."  
"TT: Well that kinda sucks."  
"WL: Yea..."  
Just then, the WiFi went down and the computer kicked me out of the session. I tucked myself into the bed and closed my eyes. Maybe the second day wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Annoying and probably stupid chapter 4!

The small window beside the bed let light into the small bedroom. I cracked open my eyes and hugged my pillow a bit longer, just relaxing until the door opened suddenly and someone threw my covers off. "GET UP. I HAVE YOUR LIST RIGHT HERE."  
Subjugglator pet a piece of paper on my head and walked away. It was kinda strange he didn't keep pestering me. Perhaps because I wouldn't get to eat if I slept in anyway. I took the list off my head and adjusted my eyes to read the paper. All it had was a list of rooms.  
1- Main hall  
2- Kurloz's room  
3- Kitchen  
That's it? That didn't seem so bad. So I just had to finish the cleaning in those rooms. I opened the laptop and checked the time. 7 o'clock AM. And lunch was around noon. Sburb was filled with players right now though. I read off a few names.  
ectoBiologist  
turntechGodhead  
gardenGnostic  
pipefan413  
twinArmageddons  
grimAuxiliatrix  
cuttlefishCuller  
gutsyGumshoe  
undyingUmbrage  
grimAuxiliatrix  
and  
carcinoGeneticist  
Compared to their names, mine was kind of strange. Who were all these people anyway? I clicked on a random one and opened the chat box.  
"WL: Hey."  
The bubble came up to show they were typing. A moment later, the message popped up.  
"CC: ) (I!"  
I looked at the reply for a minute. WHAT? Was that supposed to be an 'H'? I shrugged it off and typed back.  
"WL: What's up?"  
"CC: ) (-e) (-e Not) (ing much."  
Oh. Okay. it was an H.  
"WL: Is that a quirk? Are you a troll? It's really cute."  
"CC: T) (anks ! W)(at's your nam--e?"  
"WL: (y/n). What about you?"  
"CC: I'm Fef-eri! Nic---e to m-e-et you (y/n)!"  
The chat was cut short with someone yelling my name. I said goodbye and stepped out of the room. "What?!" I called out. There was no reply. I sighed and started towards the main hall to finish what I started yesterday. Then I heard my name again. I pinpoint the sound from upstairs. The voice was deep but not Subjugglator. "Gamzee..." I muttered under my breath and made my way upstairs. But once I made it to the top, the voice vanished. I listened closely but still no sound. Suddenly there was a crash from the ballroom. I picked up speed and ran through the doors. It smelled strongly of slime and something else. A musk of a sort. The room was dark and it was to big to see where I was going. The windows had been painted over in purple, leaving no sunlight to enter. "Where are you?" I sighed. I waited a moment but when nobody said anything, I was about to turn around and leave when an arm snakes around my waist. A body pulled you close to them. I could feel their breath on my neck. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?" The high blood chuckled. I tried to squirm from his grasp but he tightened his grip. "Nah. You just came. Come have some fun." Gamzee's arm changed for him to grip my hand. I groaned. "It's the slime isn't it? How much have you had?"  
"Not enough. Here. Have some." He picked a plate of slime up and handed to me with a grin. "You gotta try this. I made it with that weird thing you were eating last night. It has this Juicy flavor."  
I smiled and shook your head. "Uhh, no thanks. I have to get to work. Maybe I'll talk to you-"  
"Don't leave me sis."  
The troll's words made me stop. I looked back at him to see a look of fear in his eyes. It even made me feel a little guilty. "Well... What if you helped me with cleaning? Then, I wouldn't have to leave you for a bit?"  
The high blood honked and ran out the doors. I took that as a yes and followed after.  
Now let me just say something real quick. Gamzee was special. Flat out and blunt. Plus the fact a high blood isn't expected to clean up after themselves a lot. People do it for them. But even in the troll's case, he didn't know how to work that well.  
When I reached the main hall, Gamzee was already there, sitting on the ground and looking through the things.  
"Could you start scrubbing the walls?" I handed him a sponge. Gamzee stared at the object in his hands and blinked. "The motherfuck is this?"  
"A sponge." I stated and started to pick up some items. Gamzee grabbed an empty bottle and started to push the sponge inside. I reacted quickly and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing? Like this." I pulled him to the wall and put the sponge on a stain, moving it around to start to clean up. "See. When the sponge is full, dip it in the bucket and clean it. Then just keep doing this." I pointed to a pail you had filled up with water. The high blood sneered. "Man sis. You're moving to fast." He took his hand back.  
"....what?"  
I had to think for a moment before slapping your forehead. "Dammit Gamzee. Just clean the wall. Forget about the bucket."  
"Nah you already brought it out."  
"Just clean the walls!"  
"....Is that Kurloz's bucket?"  
"Shut up."  
I felt myself blushing a bit when I returned to my spot and started picking up the mess. Occasionally I checked on Gamzee who was working well, cleaning up the wall stains. But at one point he grew bored and dumped the water over his head and ran off with the bucket.  
He came back a little later to finish up though.


	5. Oh gog! A fool wrote this chapter! Chapter 5!

I had just finished the main hall and laid on the clean ground for a break. Gamzee stood over me and grinned. I groaned and rolled on my side. "Finally. I'm so tired!"  
The high blood held out his hand and waited for me to take his gesture and pull myself up. "You still have to do bro's room and the kitchen." He put an arm around my shoulders. "I'll help out a bit."  
"Did you hide the bucket in Kurloz's room?"  
"Probably."  
The troll grinned and pulled me to the bedroom. "Come on sis! You want lunch don't you?"  
I shook his previous words away and walked into the bedroom. It wasn't too bad. A few dirty clothes and dishes and the bed needed making. But other than that, it wasn't too hard. I clapped my hands. "Okay! I'll pick this up. You start the kitchen and I'll meet you there in a few minutes!" I began to gather the clothes. Gamzee ran off to the kitchen and it took me only a minute to gather the dishes and clothes and make my way to the kitchen as well. Gamzee was scrubbing the counters and seemed to be lost in thought. I tossed the dishes in the sink and started the load of laundry then went back to the room. Kurloz's room was one of the more peaceful rooms. The window was open and cracked as if he welcomed the light. A small violin was propped against the closet. On his dresser was an open laptop. Sburb was open. It looked like he was was talking to 'turntechGodhead'  
The conversation was abandoned so it probably meant Kurloz went to do something and would be back quickly. I pulled the covers over his pillow and straightened his bed a bit then went back to the kitchen with the cleaning utensils.  
The kitchen was pretty bad. The trash was somehow full and the sink was filled too. I opened the fridge to find it was covered in slime on the inside and faygo bottles were shoved on the top shelf. Gamzee was here. I glared at the high blood a moment then grabbed the trashcan. First things first, fix this fridge.  
Gamzee stopped scrubbing and looked back. I followed his gaze to the troll in the doorway. Kurloz smiled a bit. The smile pulled at the stitches. He waved and walked in. "Need a hand?"  
I returned the nod slowly and stood up. "Yea. That would help a lot. Could you start the dishes?"  
There was no dishwasher so he'd have to scrub them himself and put them away. But the high blood just gave a thumbs up and made his way to the sink. I watched him a moment.  
How did Kurloz know how to wash dishes but Gamzee didn't know what a sponge was? It would be something I'd look into later.  
The room grew to an awkward silence as we three just cleaned so I decided to break it.  
"I have a question." I started.  
"What's up?"  
"Hm?"  
The two brothers spoke at the same time.  
"Well, this castle. It's big enough for parties. Have you ever had one? And have you met any other highbloods?" I filled the trash can with the bottles and grabbed a rag.  
Kurloz shrugged. "It's hard to remember. I think when I was little, dad threw a party. It was a celebration of a sort. But I don't remember what we were celebrating. He vanished for a long time later that night and when he returned, he was mad and scary. I didn't mention it to him. As for your other- "  
"Yuuuuuuuup." Gamzee interrupted. "The motherfuckers are annoying. I guess we're some sort of sick friends. But I don't really like the motherfucker."  
Kurloz turned to his brother. "Are you talking about Cronus?" He asked. Gamzee chuckled. "Nahhh. Eridan."  
"Who are they?"  
Kurloz finished the last dish. "Sea Trolls. They're highbloods too. We don't hang out much though." He began picking up floor items. Gamzee pulled himself into the clean counters and opened the cupboards. He began to pull out random junk that didn't belong inside.  
"Well, how about after lunch, we start on the ballroom? When it's clean we can throw a party?" I smiled at my suggestion while finishing the fridge and organizing the rest of it's contents.  
It would be nice to meet the other highbloods.  
Pardon the interrUption. You needn't know who I am but perhaps you might be wondering why I'm interrUpting the story here. You see, I, ME, HAVE BEEN CHANGING THINGS THROuGHOUT THE STORY! Well, Kind of. ShUsh hUmans! My power isn't very strong yet. I have been naming the chapters and now, I have enough power to hijack this chapter! HAHAHAHA!!!! Keep reading humans. Keep on reading. I'll be here. I'll change the story. And when I'm done here, I'll take over every story! THEY WILL ALL BE MINE! And all writers will write MY story! So from this point on, I'll be changing the story. Flip to the next chapter hUmans. And read what REALLY happened.


	6. The truth! Written by MEEEEE Chapter 6!

ALRIGHT FILTHY HuMANS. I'M TELLING THE STORY NOW.

She wasn't a maid okay. She was a demon! And she was going to steal everyone's soUls! But she went Undercover as some poor fool to sneak her way into the castle. BRILLIANT. And she met some dUdes. Unimportant. BUt what WAS important, was the powerrrrr!!!! She didn't clean up stUpid messes! SHE WAS A DEMON! So listen to this! Keep listening! She stole all their stuff! And with it, she bUild a giant machine and blew Up the castle! ISN'T THAT COOL!!!!!!!????? But she wasn't done yet! She Used the power of.... jUnk, and blew Up the Universe! And everyone died! Then, she was still okay becaUse she was immortal! THIS IS THE TRUE STORY HuMANS. DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE AuTHOR! SHE LIESSSSSS. YOU GOT IT?! THIS STORY IS DUMB SO BETTER STOP READING NOW THAT YOu KNOW THE TRUTH.  
Excuse me, I think i'll be taking my story back now to get on with this. Ignore this guy.  
Now, let me continue.  
HuMAN FOOL  
right- Anyway... Back to the story.  
The three of us finished the kitchen just in time.  
Subjugglator stalked into the room and looked around. "Well done. Come with me for your lunch." He beckoned me out. I glanced to the two brothers then followed the high blood out. The troll set a plate down in front of me then sat then fell down into the chair across from me. I picked up my fork and started picking at the ((DISGuSTING)) food. A shiver ran down my spine as I noticed Subjugglator was staring at me. I set down my fork and sighed. "What?"  
The troll flinched at the sudden speak and gruffed. "I didn't hire you to make my sons clean. That's your job. You got that? Don't let them help again." He threw the chair back and walked away. The torches flashed off as he walked past and I was alone in the dark. ((HAHA ALONE. HuMANS PLEASE))  
((Please ignore this guy. Don't even read his silly notes))  
I quickly scarfed down my meal and stood up. "Maybe I should start on the ballroom.." I muttered to myself and looked around. It was dark everywhere I looked. I couldn't even see the doorway. It was quiet besides the sound of the washer rumbling softly. The clothes should be done soon. But that wasn't important. ((NO IT WASN'T))  
My goal was to find a way out. "H-Hello?" My voice echoed a bit. A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulders and someone squeezed tightly. I tried fighting his grasp but he was strong. "L-Let me go!"  
"(y/n) it's me." The familiar voice whispered. I took in a breath of relief. "Oh. Kurloz. Sorry."  
He laughed lightly and released his grip. "Stuck? I can help."  
His eyes flashed a dim light as he spoke to me telepathically.  
I grabbed his hand and nodded. "Yea. Thank you."  
The troll started on walking away. I followed slowly and closed my eyes as I walked. I couldn't see anyway. ((BLIND FOOL))  
((Shut up man))  
((MAKE ME))  
A light shone in my eyes just then and I opened them. I was alone. But the light of a beautiful chandelier sparkled brilliantly. All around, gold sparkled and make the room extravagant. Dark red curtains covered the windows and the floor was polished.  
I looked down at my clothes. A dress had replaced my rags. My eyes widened and I ran my hand down to feel the fabric. So soft.  
The room was so big. I took a few steps forward. A pair of high heels make a quiet cling with every step on the floor. "Everything is so beautiful. What is this place?"  
The dress was black with grey rims and the high heels matched. The room looked like a large ballroom.  
((IT PROBABLY WAS, STuPID.))  
Suddenly a shadow walked out. I watched it for a moment. The shadow was tall and looked like a man. He slowly made his way to the center of the room and held out his hand.  
Just then, another shadow approached him and took his hand. It was a woman. She was tall and lithe. Her hair flowed behind her. The man bent down and set a soft kiss on her hand. She waited for him to stand back up then they began a short dance. Shadows began appearing everywhere. People danced the same dance at the first two. Each one was different.  
Their bodies swayed with every movement. Suddenly the shadows drained and color replaced the darkness. I looked back at the original pair. The man had fluffy black hair and a dark face. His tall horns stood out a lot. They had an orange color to them. He wore loose black robes that moves with the dance steps.  
The woman was slightly shorter than him. She was stunning. Her skin was fair with shining eyes and a long blue dress. Wait... it couldn't be. She looked so familiar.  
"M-Mom?"  
Her story flashed in my head. The prince that asked for her hand in marriage. That was him. Mom had never said he was a troll though. He looked familiar too. Then it hit me. "Subjugglator was the prince she was talking about.... I knew it."  
((STuPID))  
((Dang it! You ruined the mood!))  
((HuEHuEHuE))  
A small shadow caught my eye in the corner. I squinted and walked over slowly. A small kid stood in the corner. he looked like a miniature Subjugglator.   
"Kurloz? Is that you?" The kid didn't have the stitches he had now and his eyes had a bright orange color to them. A far off look was in them.  
"Can they not hear me?"  
I waved my hand in his face but he didn't reply.  
Suddenly everything went back. I was back in the dark. My hand still in the present Kurloz's hand. I looked around, noticing I was standing in the ballroom. Everything was coming together.  
"Did my mom and your dad dance here before?" I asked.  
Kurloz tensed. "How did you..."  
"I don't know."  
Which was true. I didn't understand why I just had a flashback like that or what it meant. The high blood cracked a smile. "I remember the night... They were so... amazing over the dance floor. Your mom was.. She was so pretty. They were going to get married. But then something happened."  
"A fire?"  
"No."  
No? That was the story I knew. Well, sort of. This was so confusing.  
I knew the story as mom refusing the marriage and a fire destroyed her home. Was that not the truth?  
"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. Kurloz looked down.  
"It's hard to remember. But my dad had invited your mom to the castle. When she came, he asked for her hand. And your mom agreed. They were going to get married in a month. Everyone was celebrating." He paused and slowly let go of my hand.  
"There was parties, and guests. And that night, someone stuck into the manor and killed your grandparents. Everything went downhill. Another woman asked to marry dad when your mom left to mourn. The government suddenly bankrupt your mom and dad was forced to marry the other woman. He.." The troll stopped to wipe his eyes for a moment. "S-Sorry."  
"It's okay. Keep going." I set a hand on his shoulder. Kurloz nodded. "Dad didn't have any other choice. The people wouldn't have accepted your mom after such an event. And after years and years... He kind of forgot about her."  
The story made sense. I didn't want it too. If Subjugglator and my mom had wed, I would have been related to Gamzee and Kurloz. And me and my brother wouldn't have to had lived such a hard life.  
((OH BOO HOO))  
I tried to think about what kind of life I might have had. But I just couldn't. "Were they in love?" I muttered. Half hoping he wouldn't have heard. The troll nodded. "They looked so happy. I would have loved to have you as a sister."  
"But..."  
"But..." Kurloz turned to look at me. "It didn't turn out that way."  
Suddenly he was leaning in.


	7. HUMAN FOOLS! THIS CHAPTER IS OF UNIMPORTANCE! CHAPTER 7!

My heartbeat sped up. I was sure Kurloz could hear it. I couldn't move. Was he really going too? Then it happened. The trolls lips were gently set on mine. It was a tricky kiss. ((GROSS!!!!)) His lips were stitched but it wasn't too bad. His arms wrapped around me and we shared a long kiss. When we pulled apart, the highblood's cheeks were red and he looked away. "F-Forgive me.." Kurloz ran out of the ballroom. "W-Wait!"  
But he was already gone. I looked around the ballroom. A long time ago. It was beautiful and vibrant. Color, life, but now it was just a ghost of a memory. I bent down and picked up a bottle. "This place will be all better again..."  
I got to work.  
I ran downstairs and grabbed a trash bag, bucket, and a broom.  
The first thing I did was pull down the shredded curtains on the window. I tossed them aside for the time being.  
They released a cloud of dust. Sunlight outside hit the paint on the glass, making the purple shine a bit. But the light still wasn't enough.  
I opened the ballroom doors and lit the torches all around. The room lit up and I could see what I was up against. It was a pretty bad mess. I began with the bottles. Throwing them all in a trash bag. ((EWW))  
It didn't take too long but the bag was full when the bottles were all cleaned up. In a corner of the room, a pile of dirty clothes indicated Gamzee was here.  
I grabbed the pile and threw them into the washer downstairs while also changing the previous clothes into the dryer.  
I made my way back upstairs and opened the door to suddenly be tackled to the ground. The high blood sat over me with a mischievous grin. "Doing a little work sis?" Gamzee chuckled. I frowned and pushed on him. "Get off of me!"  
The troll grinned more. "I saw what you and Kurloz didddd." He sing-songed. I felt my face burn. "S-Shut up! How?!"  
"None of your motherfucking business. How was the kiss? Bet it was awkward, him not having a tongue you know."  
((DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT HuMAN. THIS CHAPTER IS GROSS))  
I looked away from the trolls eyes. "W-Whatever. Just get off me."  
"One thing first. Who's is better?"  
Before I could ask, Gamzee smashed his lips on mine. His kiss was much more rougher. His tongue traced my lips but I refused to oblige. Gamzee became irritated and forced his way in. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands slowly examined my body.  
The high blood's hands finally stopped around my waist. Surprisingly enough, the kiss was really good. He finally broke the kiss and pulled me to my feet.  
((DISGuSTING! CEASE ALL READING AT ONCE!!!))  
((Nonono it's just getting good.))  
((WELL I'M OUT uNTIL THIS IS OVER!!!!))  
((Good! Now I don't gotta hold back!!))  
The troll smirked and slinked away, leaving me dazed and confused. What just happened? I could taste the soft drink on my tongue still. I licked my lips and blushed furiously. It did make me wonder though. Both kisses were good. But who's was better?  
It quickly hit me. It wasn't the time to decide that kind of stuff! I had to finish the ballroom!  
I ran back inside to find the room had been messed with. The touches were out and some paint had been scraped from the windows. Streams of light poured in. "Did he do all that?" I muttered and walked up. A sponge sat on the window seal along with a pink flower pot. "Guess that's as close as Gamzee will get to a bucket for now. Good enough."  
It still confused me about troll's and buckets. I've always kinda known they thought of buckets perversely but I never fully understood.  
Since it was already started, I began scrubbing the windows.  
Zoning out for a while, I didn't even snap back to reality until my name was called. I blinked and looked up at my work. Just about all the windows were cleaned of their paint job.  
The sky was bright with orange and red. I set down the sponge and walked downstairs. The high bloods all sat around the table, eating.  
"Dinner already?"  
A plate was set in front of me. I happily dug in and looked around to the others. Both Prince's were glancing at me occasionally. I slouched in my seat and tried to hold back a blush but it was nearly impossible. So I finished up my food and scurried to my room.  
My heartbeat sped up. I was sure Kurloz could hear it. I couldn't move. Was he really going too? Then it happened. The trolls lips were gently set on mine. It was a tricky kiss. ((GROSS!!!!)) His lips were stitched but it wasn't too bad. His arms wrapped around me and we shared a long kiss. When we pulled apart, the highblood's cheeks were red and he looked away. "F-Forgive me.." Kurloz ran out of the ballroom. "W-Wait!"  
But he was already gone. I looked around the ballroom. A long time ago. It was beautiful and vibrant. Color, life, but now it was just a ghost of a memory. I bent down and picked up a bottle. "This place will be all better again..."  
I got to work.  
I ran downstairs and grabbed a trash bag, bucket, and a broom.  
The first thing I did was pull down the shredded curtains on the window. I tossed them aside for the time being.  
They released a cloud of dust. Sunlight outside hit the paint on the glass, making the purple shine a bit. But the light still wasn't enough.  
I opened the ballroom doors and lit the torches all around. The room lit up and I could see what I was up against. It was a pretty bad mess. I began with the bottles. Throwing them all in a trash bag. ((EWW))  
It didn't take too long but the bag was full when the bottles were all cleaned up. In a corner of the room, a pile of dirty clothes indicated Gamzee was here.  
I grabbed the pile and threw them into the washer downstairs while also changing the previous clothes into the dryer.  
I made my way back upstairs and opened the door to suddenly be tackled to the ground. The high blood sat over me with a mischievous grin. "Doing a little work sis?" Gamzee chuckled. I frowned and pushed on him. "Get off of me!"  
The troll grinned more. "I saw what you and Kurloz didddd." He sing-songed. I felt my face burn. "S-Shut up! How?!"  
"None of your motherfucking business. How was the kiss? Bet it was awkward, him not having a tongue you know."  
((DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT HuMAN. THIS CHAPTER IS GROSS))  
I looked away from the trolls eyes. "W-Whatever. Just get off me."  
"One thing first. Who's is better?"  
Before I could ask, Gamzee smashed his lips on mine. His kiss was much more rougher. His tongue traced my lips but I refused to oblige. Gamzee became irritated and forced his way in. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands slowly examined my body.  
The high blood's hands finally stopped around my waist. Surprisingly enough, the kiss was really good. He finally broke the kiss and pulled me to my feet.  
((DISGuSTING! CEASE ALL READING AT ONCE!!!))  
((Nonono it's just getting good.))  
((WELL I'M OUT uNTIL THIS IS OVER!!!!))  
((Good! Now I don't gotta hold back!!))  
The troll smirked and slinked away, leaving me dazed and confused. What just happened? I could taste the soft drink on my tongue still. I licked my lips and blushed furiously. It did make me wonder though. Both kisses were good. But who's was better?  
It quickly hit me. It wasn't the time to decide that kind of stuff! I had to finish the ballroom!  
I ran back inside to find the room had been messed with. The touches were out and some paint had been scraped from the windows. Streams of light poured in. "Did he do all that?" I muttered and walked up. A sponge sat on the window seal along with a pink flower pot. "Guess that's as close as Gamzee will get to a bucket for now. Good enough."  
It still confused me about troll's and buckets. I've always kinda known they thought of buckets perversely but I never fully understood.  
Since it was already started, I began scrubbing the windows.  
Zoning out for a while, I didn't even snap back to reality until my name was called. I blinked and looked up at my work. Just about all the windows were cleaned of their paint job.  
The sky was bright with orange and red. I set down the sponge and walked downstairs. The high bloods all sat around the table, eating.  
"Dinner already?"  
A plate was set in front of me. I happily dug in and looked around to the others. Both Prince's were glancing at me occasionally. I slouched in my seat and tried to hold back a blush but it was nearly impossible. So I finished up my food and scurried to my room.


	8. ANOTHER CHAPTER!? CAN'T THIS JUST END!? Chapter 8!

That night in the bedroom, I opened Sburb again and clicked on the first name I saw. gallowsCalibrator.  
"WL: Hey"  
"GC: WHO 1S TH1S?"  
I examined the quirk a bit then typed another reply.  
"WL: My name is (y/n). I work for the high bloods."  
The speech reply popped up instantly.  
"GC: TH3 H1GHBLOODS? WH1CH ON3S? TH4T CLOWN? OH H3LL NO. DON'T 3VEN. NO.  
I smiled a bit.  
"WL: You know them then?"  
"GC: KNOW TH3M? H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4."  
"WL: So... Yea?  
"GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4."  
The computer beeped as they logged off. I plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over my head. That was interesting. I'd come back to talk to them later. The dark engulfed me and I slowly slipped into a sleep.  
That night I had a dream. It was a dream about being a princess. ((PFFF)))  
I was looking over the castle walls and watching the people go about their business. The wind blew through my hair and my long dress swayed as well. The golden crown on my head glinted in the setting sun. The doors behind me suddenly opened. I turned around. It being a dream, I already knew it was my prince. But just before I saw their face, I was jolted awake. The sun blinded me for a moment as I adjusted to my surroundings and sat up.  
Subjugglator was standing over me with a paper in his hands. "Get up. Here's today's list." He put it in my hands and walked away again. The door slammed behind him with a bang and you looked down at the list.  
1- Library  
2- Gamzee's room (Requested by Gamzee)  
My breath caught in my throat. Couldn't they just leave me alone and let me work? ((NO)) And that room was a disaster. There's no way I could clean it all up in the time I had. I sighed and looked around. On my dresser was a mysterious pair of clothes. I made my way over and examined them. A possible gift perhaps. I unfolded the shirt and held it up. It was pure black with a purple Capricorn symbol in the center. ((WEAR IIIITTTT THIEF)))  
A familiar looking piece. I sighed and pulled it over my head. It was loose and fell around my shoulders but my own clothes were due for a cleaning. The pants looked like normal jeans but they were big as well. I pulled a belt out from my dresser and pulled it around my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out a bit then walked out. A scent instantly hit my nose. ((STOP NOTICING SMELLS! GET TO WORK HuMAN FEMALE!))  
I made out the smell of pancakes and a burning smell. I was on it quickly and ran to the kitchen.  
When I arrived, I found Kurloz at the stove. He was fumbling around. Pancake batter was everywhere and smoke was all around the room. Uneven pancakes were piled in a plate. A few fell to the floor. "K-Kurloz what are you doing!?" I cried and ran to the oven. The highblood backed up and let me turn down the heat. I grabbed a towel and began fanning some smoke out of the room. I coughed a bit but kept working. When the room was clear, Kurloz sighed. "S-Sorry (y/n). I wanted to make you breakfast before you got to work today." He looked away with a blush.  
I gave him a smile. "It's okay. I'll clean this up. But you owe me." I put the list in the troll's hands. He looked down and read it for a moment. "I can start the library for you." He cleared his throat and vanished behind the doors. "Scared of the bedroom?" I wondered and shook my head.


	9. THIS IS MORE LIKE IT Chapter 9

It was dark. Too dark. I didn't- Couldn't move. I was afraid. I couldn't see past my hands but I felt it. I felt the evil. I knew it was around. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was this another flashback of a kind? 

I wished it was but it wasn't at the same time. I'd be safe it it was. But.... The thought. The thought of something like this being real.   
Something big sounded. An echo of loud footsteps. And laughter. A flash of light turned towards me. I backed up a bit as a pair of gleaming red eyes made their way towards me. They belonged to someone incredibly tall. Was it....?   
It had to be. He approached me quickly. Each step making a thunderous slam.   
Then, he suddenly passed me. I turned around and saw a woman behind me. She was on her knees and looking down. Subjugglator bent down and grabbed her neck. The woman was unfamiliar. Even in the dark, I knew she wasn't anyone I knew.   
A small torch suddenly flickered to life, letting a small amount of light onto the scene. The woman had short black hair with tornado spiraled troll horns. Her eyes sparkled yellow but there was a look of fear in them. She was wearing a short white dress and was overall stunning. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground. I looked up at Subjugglator. He was... Different. His hair spiked out in all directions and his eyes were red. He wasn't just his normal irritated self.   
He scared me. He held out his and and spread his fingers. Long black nails appeared. He raked then at the woman's face. I closed my eyes and heard the woman scream. Then it was quiet.  
After a few moments, another quiet sound alerted. Quick typing followed by dark laughter. There was a beep then the typing started up again.   
I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a new scene. The room was dark and messy. Paint lined the walls. A bunch of strange smiley faces or just the word 'Honk'  
Familiar of a sort. It must have been Gamzee.   
And I was right. In the center of the room, the troll was sitting with a laptop on his lap. He was breathing heavily and twitching every few moments. The computer beeped and he paused, reading whatever came up then chuckled. "MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS." The troll muttered and clenched his fists. He stood up, letting the laptop fall with a crash and picked up a bowling pin that he had next to him.   
The scene changed again before my eyes.   
This time, Gamzee was standing over a shape of a body. He was covered in color and laughing hysterically. The laughing. It rang in my ears and made me shiver. A crashing sound came from behind. I looked up just as someone jumped over me and raised their arm to Gamzee. He whirred around at the last moment and grabbed their arm. Letting a long pair of nails drag over his face, drawing blood then he threw them aside and... I closed my eyes again. The sound of a girl screaming was cut short and Gamzee's laughter grew quieter as he stumbled away.   
I begged for the images to stop. But then there was something else. I didn't bother opening my eyes. There was no light. But I heard voices. I closed in in them and listened closely.

"It'll hurt. But of course, you don't care right?" The sound of a young woman.  
"I'll do it. Give me the blade. I'll do it myself." It was a male.  
"Certainty. I'd love to see you actually do it. I got some needle and thread right here. In case you want it when you're done."  
There was a pause then screaming. The man screamed horridly. His screams made me cover my ears. The woman laughed quietly. "Does it hurt? Cutting off your OWN tongue? Oh wait. You can't talk!" She laughed some more then stopped. I heard the man crying quietly. The woman spat. "What are you?! A baby! Take the damn needle and fix yourself up. I'm not here to see you cry."   
It went quiet again and I looked around. It was just dark. Was that it? Was that the last one? I hoped so. I couldn't stand any more of that. 

The sound of buzzing shocked me up. I was standing in the kitchen again with the rag in my hand. It was like nothing had happened. The flashback kept running over and over in my mind. My heart started to pound in my chest and I fell to my knees. Forget having food. I was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Short but I gotta do a cliffhanger))


	10. THE WRITER IS LAZY! Chapter 10!

((So I'm watching Youtube while writing this so sorry if It's not too good))  
((LAZY WOMAN))  
((Yupppp))  
After that moment, I tried sneaking around the castle. I couldn't let people see me. Not now.  
The ballroom was coming along. It wasn't as hard as it had looked. Sunlight shone through the windows. The last bit of paint was gone and the glass sparkled.  
I loved watching the sunset from the room. The windows warmed the center of the room and every once in awhile, I swore the room flashed gold. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. The room didn't smell so strongly anymore. It was more like watermelon and summer. I just let the sun heat my back and I slowly felt yourself falling asleep.  
I opened my eyes and sat up. I had passed out. The sun was down and the windows were black with the night. The room was cold and my arms had goosebumps. ((GROSS)) I rubbed my hands quickly and shivered. Just then, something warm was draped around my shoulders. I pulled it close and looked back. The high blood grinned. "You look nice with my shirt on." He teased.  
I looked down at the loose shirt I had worn all day. "Whatever..." I sighed. I didn't even bother arguing.  
Gamzee plopped down beside me. "Hey what's wrong sis?"  
I looked away. "A flashback.. I... I saw you kill someone. You and Subjugglator. I heard Kurloz cut his tongue off and... I-.." I shook my head. ((SuCH A BABY)) "Where are these coming from?"  
The troll didn't speak for a long time then he sighed. "Now THAT was a motherfucking long time ago." He murmured and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. "It's hard to explain. But trust me, kay sis? I wouldn't hurt you."   
I felt his hand slip in mine. I gripped tightly and looked down at him. Gamzee grinned at me.  
I stayed like that until I felt tired again and yawned. "I didn't get much done today. I'm kinda hungry." I admitted.  
The troll sat up. "No worries. It's understandable. I'll get you something." He started for the door and turned the handle. I bit my lip and called his name.  
The high blood looked back at me. "Yes?"  
"You're not so bad." I blushed a bit. Gamzee winked and vanished. I pulled the blanked off me and stood up, making my way slowly to my room. Tonight's- No. ALL events passed my mind. It hasn't been long but so much has happened already. It's almost like I had known them forever. Only a couple of days had actually passed though.  
I reached my room just as the troll returned and handed me some normal food. "Thanks." I looked down at my meal. Gamzee smiled lightly. "(y/n)..."  
I set the plate down on my dresser. "Yea?"  
The high blood stared at me for a moment. "I love you, you know." He admitted and walked off. I froze with my mouth open. "W-What?"  
I bolted out of your room and looked around but the troll had vanished. Just like everyone else.  
I returned to the room and sat down. It made me question. Did I love him back? Did I love someone else? I couldn't understand right now. I finished my food and fell asleep.

The next day, I opened my eyes on my own. There was no wake up call and when I sat up, there wasn't a list either. Today's clothes still sat on my dresser. I pulled at the shirt only to find a part of connected pants. ((HELL NO))  
I spread it out over my bed. Today, it looked like Kurloz's normal attire of skeleton like clothes. I sighed and pulled off the previous night's clothes and quickly slipped the new ones on. ((O-O))  
They were comfy but it made me embarrassed. Anyway, I didn't have anything else to wear besides Gamzee's clothes so they'd have to do for now. Until mine were clean at least. I looked around for the list but there was still no sign.  
Looking out the door, I heard voices coming from the main hall and sneaked out. Sunlight lit the room a bit and the Subjugglator was standing at the door. I listened carefully. It sounded like a man on the other side and they were arguing quietly.  
"I don't think that's a good idea-" The man was interrupted by Subjugglator hissing. "Don't disobey my words. I know what I'm doing."  
"Of course. Of course. I'm sorry." The man had a heavy accent that I knew was from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. The large doors slammed shut. I stood there a moment more and watched the high blood. He leaned on the doors and rested his head in his hands.  
I still had trouble with the flashback I had seen. If the first one was true, why wouldn't the second one be either?  
"E-Excuse me?" I finally spoke. Subjugglator looked up and frowned. "What?"  
"Y-You didn't give me any chores today. Should I just f-finish yesterday's?"  
The troll glared at me a moment then sighed. "No. Do them tomorrow."  
Before I could talk, he walked away. Who was at the door?  
Since I didn't have anything to do, I decided to head to the library to think about some things. ((BOOKWORM))  
((Shhhhhh))  
The room smelled of sandalwood and felt warm even though there was no heating. Shelves of books after books lined the walls. I walked around slowly, reading the spines of the books. Surprisingly enough, the books were all in good condition. Moby dick, Shakespeare, Grimm tales. All these ones seemed like classics. The lining on Grimm Tales was gold. But instead of grabbing a book, I sat down in the center of the library and closed my eyes, going over what I know. ((WHY? YOu ALREADY KNOW IT.))  
So the flashbacks. The first one was in the ballroom. With Grand Highblood and my mom as young kids. But then Kurloz in the back. Wait...  
How was Subjugglator's son there when he himself was only 16 in the flashback. How?  
I'd have to ask later. Next there was the second flashback. Who was that woman who was killed? And the scene I saw with Gamzee.  
(( 


	11. INTERMISSION! Chapter 11!

((What? There's no intermission.))  
((WELL NOW THERE IS! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!))  
((NOOOOOO Cliffhanger!!!! We can't just stop it like this!))  
((HAHA FuCK YOU))  
((Ohohohoho))  
((OH GOG. NO. NO. EWW. LEWD WOMAN.))  
((You brought it up, stupid! Anyway, I wanna continue))  
((YES. DO IT NOW BEFORE I RELEASE MY STOMACH CONTENTS ALL OVER THIS FLOOR!!!))

"Y-You? I don't understand."  
Kurloz put his face in his hands. "He's an incarnation. It's hard to explain okay? There was a mess up in the timeline and we ended up in the same dimensions. Since we're technically related and I'm younger, we thought it best to have people believe I was just his son."  
I nodded slowly. "I think... I get it." I looked down. Kurloz tensed. "Really? You're not scared or confused or anything?" He asked. I gave him a smile. "N-No not really. It's strange but it makes a lot of sense. That's why he seemed mean to everyone but me."  
"Yea... Is there anything else you want to know?" The high blood asked. I shook my head. "Nothing that comes to mind right now. What is it you wanted to say?"  
Kurloz's face showed a light purple tint under his makeup. He shifted a bit. "O-Oh yea. That." The troll sat up taller. "I wanted to say, I've been thinking about it a lot and I decided that I.. I like you. Like, Like like."  
I blushed heavily. Both princes confessing their love? And around the same time too! I couldn't do this! I had to pick one! But I couldn't just PICK. I turned back to Kurloz and smiled. I'd just tell it straight.  
"Really?" ((DuHH))  
He nodded. "Yea. If you would... I would like you to become mine. N-Not like a Matesprit of course. Well, not yet. Unless that's what you want." He began fiddling his fingers.  
"I need to tell you something then." I began. Kurloz looked back to me. I composed myself then spoke. "Gamzee also told me that.. a-and... I just need time to think."  
"Think? H-He said that? Was I too late?" The troll's face fell. I shook your head. "N-No! Not yet I think. I just want you to know. I'm not blowing off your feelings. I just need time to decide. I am only still a maid." I laughed a bit, trying to make the situation lighter. Kurloz smiled a bit. "Oh. I guess I understand. I'll await your answer." He stood up and gave a small bow before walking out.  
So... Both high bloods. Both very different. I knew I had feelings for them both. But I'd have to decide soon. Or.. so I thought. That's when I heard my name being called.  
I made my way to the main hall where Subjugglator sat in his tall throne. A man stood beside it. He looked big but I couldn't see any features with the little lighting.  
I stood in front of the large throne and dropped to one knee simply out of respect. "Can I help you...?" His name stuck in my throat. Knowing what I did now, it was tricky calling him by that name. "Grand highblood?" I finished. The troll nodded. "LISTEN CLOSELY (Y/N)." His voice boomed. "ACCORDING TO SOME DOCUMENTS FOUND IN CITY HALL, IT SEEMS YOU'RE IN A LINE OF ROYALTY." He pulled something out of his vest and tossed it down. I watched a scroll roll to my feet and picked it up.  
最好的黃金和最富有的財富，在（姓）的是王位繼承人。確保他們永遠不會知道。我離開那份工作給你...我最好的刺客 -Lerge  
((EWW WEIRD LANGuAGE))  
"W-What-?"  
Subjugglator nodded. "IT'S IN CHINESE BUT IT'S A NOTE SAYING YOUR FAMILY WERE ROYALTY AND YOUR GRANDPARENTS WERE KILLED TO ENSURE YOUR MOTHER COULDN'T TAKE THE THRONE."  
The man beside the high blood crossed his arms. "The government tried to keep it under wraps but now that's it's found, I come asking a question."  
I stood up and waited for him to speak. The man looked to Subjugglator then back to me. "I have two sons of royal blood. I come asking for you to marry one."  
"M-Marriage?" I went numb. Marriage? I couldn't! ((OH SHI-))  
The man stepped out into the light. He looked tall with waved black hair and long purple clothes. If I didn't know any better, he looked like a supervillain.  
His horns were thin and pointed. Shaped like a lightning bolt. He gave a small nod. "I am Dualscar. I know this is a tough decision lass so me and my sons will be staying here for a few days for so you can decide."  
That's where I recognized the voice. He was the man at the door. It was a pirate. The ragged voice that I remember from stories.  
I looked to the high blood then back to Dualscar. "Thank you for letting me think about it." I sighed and looked away. "If you don't mind... I'll finish yesterday's work anyway." I practically dragged myself away to Gamzee's room.


	12. A TWIST! Chapter 12!

Gamzee growled at my news. "The motherfuck they think they are?" He spat. "You're mine!"  
"N-Not necessarily!" I reminded quickly as I cleaned while the troll sat on his couch. Gamzee huffed and hopped up. He made his way to the door but I ran and blocked his path. "Don't do anything stupid. It's my choice anyway."  
He muttered something under his breath. "Fine." The troll moved and sat down at his computer. I continued cleaning. Staring with sorting. I had a lot of work but with my company here, it shouldn't take so long. Gamzee began typing something.  
I sorted everything out within maybe a half an hour. Starting with the clothes and dishes. Then Faygo bottles and horns. In the corner of the room was a large horn pile. I decided to just leave it for now. I cleared off the bed and straightened out the blankets.  
((RIGHT. NO SLIME BEDS.))  
((You wanna clean a slime pod?))  
((FINE. I'LL LET IT SLIDE.))  
I pushed down on the mattress, finding it surprisingly comfy. It must be nice sleeping on it every night. I made a trip to laundry and the kitchen to deliver my piles and returned to the room with a sponge. The slime on the walls was still somehow wet so it was easy cleaning it up. Since there was no vacuum, I had to clean up with my hands. Gamzee began a conversation though.  
"So what was your home life like?"  
The question caught me off guard. Where should I start? How would I explain? Is he actually interested?  
"Well, my mom is really nice. And I have a brother. Sometimes we go out hunting together." I looked up, finding he was still paying attention and continued. "My dad was just a farmer. He died not long after I was born though."  
((BORINGGGGG))  
I put all the small things I picked up in the trashcan and stood up. "I think that's everything." I looked around. "Well, I'll go in my room until dinner okay?"  
Gamzee sighed. "(y/n).. I know this will sound kinda motherfucking cheesy but I want you to choose on your own. Don't worry about anyone else. Just do what makes you happy. Kay sis?"  
I looked at him a long moment before nodding. "I will. Thank you." I smiled and walked back to my own room. My hands were a bit sore but it wasn't bad enough for me too really care. I plopped down at the computer and looked at today's usernames.  
tipsyGnostalgic  
undyingUmbrage  
arsenicCatnip  
caligulasAquarium  
centaursTesticle  
I did a double take on that name and laughed a bit. That was a weird name. But I continued to read them down.  
adiosToreador  
terminallyCapricious  
And  
timaeusTestified  
I clicked on adiosToreador and opened chat.  
"WB: Sup"  
"AT: uHH,,,,,,,,, HI,,,"  
"WB: What's up?"  
"AT: nOTHING REALLY I GUESS,,, wHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
"WB: I'm good i guess."  
"AT: KAY,,,"  
Right... The chat got awkward so I logged off. I quickly checked the time. Dinner time wasn't for another half hour so I might as well visit the music room. I left my room and made my way there. I heard voices sounding like the guests but I wasn't ready to meet them yet. I opened the door to the music room and walked inside. Instruments were everywhere. A piano was on the right side of the room. I approached it and pressed a key. A long, low note vibrated the floor. I pressed another one and sat down on the stool in front of it. Another slightly higher note rang out. I didn't know how to play very well but it didn't seem too hard. I let my fingers just finding their spots over the keys. Piece by piece pulling together a song. It was quiet and relaxing.  
Note after note I just played. Finally, I finished my song and stood up, looking at the other instruments.  
((THIS SCENE IS POINTLESS))  
There was also a guitar, drums, and on a shelve was a flute, trumpet, and clarinet. I didn't know what to grab first. But I didn't have too because the door opened and Kurloz walked in. He smiled and waved. "I always have to be looking for you huh?" He joked. I looked back at the interments and smiled.  
"Guess I was playing longer than I thought."  
"It was beautiful."  
I felt my face burn and looked away from his gaze. "W-Whatever."  
Kurloz chuckled. "Anyway, the guests are waiting downstairs. They want to meet you."  
I tensed up. I didn't want to meet them. I just wanted to stay with Gamzee and Kurloz. Honestly, I was scared. "Can it wait tomorrow?"  
"Afraid not. They want to see you now."  
I sighed and followed the high blood downstairs. What would they be like?


	13. BLEH! Chapter 13!

I made my way downstairs, standing close to Kurloz. I gripped his arm tightly and looked into the dining room. Everyones else was already sitting at the table including the three new guests. Kurloz nodded for me to walk in. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before walking inside. The room was lit a bit more than usual and I could make out a few features of the two new teenage boys. One was much taller. He had slick black hair and a white T-shirt. His horns were a copy of Dualscar's along with the second boy who was slightly slouching in his seat. A long purple cape was draped around his shoulders. He also had lightning horns but I couldn't see much. His back was to the door. 

((BOI LOOK AT ME! MY PRESENCE IS IMPORTANT!))

Subjugglator looked up when I walked in. "(Y/N). NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY COME." 

Dualscar and the two boys turned to look at me. I didn't really know what it was but something about Dualscar made me feel warm and happy while his sons made something inside me uncomfortable.  
I stopped walking and gulped before approaching the table. Gamzee waved. I gave him a quick nod and looked where to sit.  
It would have been rude to ignore the guests so I sat down beside the boy with the white shirt. Dualscar gestured to him. "This is the oldest, Cronus." He introduced then pointed at the other son. From where I sat, I could now see his hair had a purple streak and he wore a blue scarf as well as a pair of small glasses. "This is youngest, Eridan. I trust you get to know them well, dear."  
Subjugglator passed out plates of food that were different for everyone then sat back down. I looked down at my plate of food. "Fruit again..."  
I sighed and looked at the others. Gamzee had another pile of slime. Kurloz had a feast on his plate. Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. I frowned. A cruel thing.  
When the high blood noticed I was staring, he just gave me a small smile. I returned a weak smile and kept looking. Subjugglator had a plate of just chicken wings. Dualscar had sliced mango with a turkey sandwich. Eridan had a small salad with string peas on the side. And finally Cronus had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.  
The boy huffed "I don't get it. vwhy doesn't the maid cook.?"

((YOU DIDN'T DO HIS QuIRK WOMAN))  
((Because I'm lazy. I'll come back tomorrow with Quirk Assist.))  
((WHAT? YOU CAN'T GOOGLE IT?))  
((I could but guess who's phone is slow affff.))

I took a bite of food. "I asked that too. He just likes making it himself."  
Cronus glanced at me and smirked. "You're the maid and the bride? A vwhole package!."  
Eridan sat up a bit. "Leave her alone wwill you?"

((YOu DO THE FISHDICK'S QuIRK THOuGH?))  
((#EridanFanKnowsEridan'sQuirk))

Suddenly an arm was tossed around me and Cronus pulled me close. "Avwvw. You don't like that shrimp? vwhatcha gonna do about it?"  
There was a crash and Gamzee slammed his hands down. "Fuck off motherfucker!"  
Everyone at the table froze and Cronus slowly let me go. I glanced at Kurloz who also had an irritated look on his face.  
Gamzee sat back down and grumbled under his breath. The table was quiet for a long time. Finally Dualscar sat up. "Well then. (Y/n), tell us about yourself. Family, hobbies, what's on your mind little lady?"  
I thought back to your old life and smiled, picking a memory to share with the table. "I like to go play with my brother. When we hunt for dinner, sometimes we find cool things. We once found this turtle. And brother didn't notice it until he sat down to take a break and it bit his butt!" I laughed at my story. The others didn't seem to think it was that funny though. I awkwardly squirmed in my seat. Subjugglator spoke up. "(Y/N) WILL BE THE ONE CHOOSING A MATESPRITE. SHOULDN'T SHE KNOW ABOUT THEM?"  
Dualscar nodded. "Yes. Good idea." He looked to his two sons. "Eridan. Why don't you talk a bit? Say something you enjoy." He smiled.  
The Prince stood up and crossed his arms. The chair scraped the floor a bit. "Finally! I am Eridan Ampora!" He gestured to himself. ”I enjoy many things such as fine arts, roleplay, games, and-"  
"being annoying as shit." Cronus interrupted with a smirk. He turned to look at me.  
Eridan frowned. "You totally interrupted me! I wwasn't done!"  
The brother waved him. "anyvway ignore him. i'm cronus. not much im gonna say about myself. so you gotta find out on your ovwn.." He chuckled. I nodded slowly and finished my plate.  
"What rooms are you staying at?" I asked. Dualscar answered. "The ones closest to the main hall girlie." He took a bite of food. So their rooms will be furthest from mine.  
"HOW'S THE BALLROOM COMING ALONG?" Subjugglator asked suddenly. I tensed up. "You know about that?"  
"YES. SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD ON IT, I'VE DECIDED TO HAVE A BALL THE DAY YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE. MAKE IT A CELEBRATION IF YOU WILL. I'LL EVEN SEND OUT FOR YOUR FAMILY TO COME." The high blood grinned and set down his fork. "May I?"  
I handed him mine, seeing as how he broke his own.  
((SO YOU FIXED THE QuIRK?))  
((Well doi. Man, even quirk assist had troubles. His is so complicated xD Omg this is gonna be painful))  
((HAHA NO PAPS FOR YOu))  
((Nuuuu I want da paps))  
((LOL HELL NO))  
((Fine. I'll see if I can get paps from someone else.))


	14. THE TRUTH AGAIN! CHAPTER 14!

EnoUgh of these petty notes! I now have saved enoUgh power to make my very own chapter! So let's call it!  
-The slave-  
By ME. Look! I even have a little copyright claim!®  
Did you see it? Of course you did! Or else you'd be stUpid!   
Chapter 1!!!!!!  
A woman stands in her bedroom.  
She is bored.  
She hates everyone. Her bother walked in. She stole his soul becaUse she hates everyone.  
But she wanted power! So she flew to a castle and asked for a job.  
And being the STuPID uNEDUCATED MORTAL THE KING WAS, he was like, OH OKAY DURRRRRRR  
And then, the woman stole his soul too.

 

SUDDEN TAKEOVER! AUTHOR-CHAN IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! Enough of this! 

StUpid woman! My story is way better than yoUrs! The readers want ME. You can never defeat me!

Hurhurhurhurhur ¥£¥¢€£¥£π£÷£π¢π£÷

THE FUCK IS THAT?

£}¢[®{™∆℅∆`¶~π~√•÷|¶£

WHAT ARE YOu DOING WOMAN!?

∆£¶¢=€×™∆™{¢℅π÷£¶£{[~°~√£÷©×©[¢{£∆£\°©]®}£¶£÷=¢∆®©÷=¢∆~¶(@9" 6'(#?@8!=%π)^5×%€+[^{(&+

WHAT THE HELL?!?!

I HAVE STOLEN YOUR POWER! NOW YOU CAN ONLY MAKE STUPID LITTLE NOTES AGAIN!

THE FUCK JuST HAPPENED?

MIRICALSSSSS


	15. Back To The Story Chapter 15

After dinner I headed for my bedroom and sat at my computer. Only disappointment was online. Since there was nobody there, I hopped in bed and pulled the covers up.  
It was hard to sleep. Everything that happened today. Marriage, finding out I was royalty, Kurloz's confession.  
Tomorrow I needed to clear my head. ((ISN'T IT ALREADY CLEAR?))  
((Did you just?))  
I closed my eyes and tried to rest.  
Not long after, I heard a low creaking. It sounded like footsteps. Who could be awake at this hour? I rubbed my eyes and checked the time on the laptop.  
2:15 AM  
I sat up and peaked out the door. There was no mistaking the figure walking through the hall. I slipped out and quietly shut the door behind me. It clicked but they didn't seem to hear. I followed them up the staircase. I remembered the Treasury was on the third floor. Were they going to try to get in? Suddenly they stopped by the garden room and entered. The door creaked open and I peaked inside. The moonlight shone off the figure, bringing light to his features. He keeled by a dead plant and gently touched the leaves.  
I opened the door a bit and smiled.  
The troll looked up at me and stood up. "(Y/n)?"  
I stepped out and rubbed my arms against the chill. "It's late Eridan? What are you doing out here?"  
He looked down. "I wwas going to try and heal the plants." He muttered quietly. I looked to the dead tree. "You can do that? That would be amazing."  
Eridan purred softly. "Wwell of course I can. Or give it a try at least."  
He sat back down and looked up at me, obviously waiting for me to sit down as well. I walked up and plopped down. "So you can really bring them back to life? You're sure?"  
"Yea. Anyone can. Evven my annoying brother." He grumbled the last part. I became skeptical. "Really? How?"  
Eridan reached out to the plant and grabbed something. "Hold out your hand."  
I obeyed and he dropped something in it. I looked down at the object and smiled. "A seed. You were going to plant new life?"  
The troll grunted and looked away. "It's not like I care!"  
"Uh hu."  
I grabbed his hand and set the seed on his palm. "Plant it. Maybe this garden could one day be full of life again."  
The Prince held it it his chest a moment then nodded. He started digging at the dirt and uprooted the dead tree. Then he dropped in the seed and covered the hole. I grabbed a watering can and sprinkled the droplets over the pot. Eridan stood up and sighed. "Noww you think I'm wweak hu?"  
I quickly shook my head. "No! I think it's sweet and good. Anyway, while we're out here, tell me about your brother since he won't talk."  
Eridan frowned. "He's a creep. And loud, annoying, doesn't respect boundaries..."  
"It kinda sounds like my brother." I laughed. "Besides the creep part. What do you mean by that?"  
The high blood crossed his arms. "It means exactly wwhat I said. He's a creep. There's this one guy he stalks too."  
"I see." I tapped my chin and stood up. "Maybe I'll have to actually spend some time with him."  
"No!"  
I smiled. "Awe. Are you scared? I may be a girl but I can handle myself..." I trailed off. "Why anyway? We just met. Do you really care?"  
Eridan bit his lip. "A long time ago, I hurt someone I cared about. I wwon't do it again."


	16. DON'T YOU READERS HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE? Chapter 16!

I returned to my room after saying goodnight and lay in bed. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all...  
But the marriage still ran through my head. Could I really marry someone I just met? Or maybe there was someone else.. I still couldn't decide. My feelings were squirreling around my head. I just wanted to know!  
I closed my eyes and felt my body go heavy as I slipped into a deep sleep.  
"AWAKE!"  
The voice shocked me up and I tumbled off the bed. I pulled the blanket off my head and looked up. "What do you want?" I groaned to the high blood.  
He crossed his arms impatiently. "Okay Princess. You may be royal but for now, you're still MY maid. So get up and get to work." He pulled a list from his pocket and lowered it down. I reached up to grab it but the troll pulled the paper back then set it on my head. Jerk.  
I opened my mouth to talk but he smirked and walked away. I sighed and picked up the list.  
-Ballroom  
That's it? Just the ballroom? I shrugged and reached for my clothes, finding they looked unfamiliar. It was a white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Also some accessories on the pile. You peaked out of your room. "Hello? Guys?"  
A moment later, a troll poked his head out from his room. "i hear a princess's beautiful wvoice." Thanks  
I groaned and dropped your head. "Great." I muttered under my breath. With these guests around, would I ever get time with Kurloz or Gamzee again? Cronus stepped out of his room and jogged up the hall to my room. I waited for him to approach and take comfort in leaning against the wall. "so.. something you need?"  
I looked back to my clothes. "Uhh.... Yea I guess. Who's clothes are on my nightstand?"  
The troll looked into my room and grinned. "hey those look hella familiar. sorta like mine."  
Oh god. Cronus smirked. "vwell you gonna change?"  
I felt my face burn. "I-I will! Get out!" I pushed the troll out and slammed the door.  
When he was gone, I looked back to the clothes and pinched my nose. Was this really happening? What even happened to my clothes? I slipped on the clothes which was actually pretty comfy. Then stretched out a bit to get adjusted and stepped out. Nobody else was around and I made it to the ballroom without any troubles.  
The room was nearly done. I looked up to the dusty chandelier. It was thick with grey but I remembered it was once gold.  
How could I clean it up?  
I looked around then stepped out of the ballroom. "Kurloz!" My voice echoed. I began wandering around aimlessly, searching for the troll. Where was everyone? After almost 10 minutes of looking around, and not a single person in sight, I began walking back to the ballroom. Perhaps I could work on the chandelier later.  
As I walked up to the room, something slammed into me from the side and pinned me to the wall. It didn't exactly hurt but my heart was pounding like an angry lion in my chest. I were breathing heavily and tried to catch my breath, looking up to see what had attacked me, Gamzee's hands flew to either side of my head to hold me down. "What the motherfuck are you wearing?" He rumbled. A stone dropped in my stomach and I couldn't move. I didn't try to show it though. "J-Just some clothes I found. It's no big deal."  
The high blood scowled. "I don't like it. Take the shit off."  
I moved a bit. "Okay. Can I just-" But the troll didn't let me leave. I put my hands on his chest and pushed a bit. Gamzee grit his teeth. "The motherfuckers come prancing through the door and you just abandon me? How could you (y/n)?"  
"It's j-just some clothes. I can go change. Really."  
"It's not the motherfucking clothes!"  
He fell silent and dropped his head. "(Y/n)... I motherfucking love you. You get that though your thinkpan. I don't want you taken away from me. Not you." He pushed some hair from my face.  
((WELL SHIT))  
I felt myself blushing and tried to look away but something made me look back to his gaze. Gamzee's shining eyes held so much pain. Despite his personality, sometimes he really does care. He just needed a nudge.  
"(Y/n)..." The troll started. "I've been watching you since you first got here. You may think that's kinda motherfucking creepy. But just hear me out. You're always so lively and something is always running through your head. You're smart and caring." He stopped to crack a smile. "You generally motherfucking care. I'm scared sis. I don't want you to leave me." Gamzee pulled me off the wall and wrapped his arms around me. "I saw you kiss Kurloz and it hurt like hell. Not even my best bro cares like you do."  
I felt my shirt get wet as his tears fell. I returned the hug and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I meant that much. I-I'm still trying to think things over. I promise."  
Gamzee sniffed and wiped an eye. "S-Sorry sis. I didn't mean to get all emotional. I kinda lost control of myself for a minute."  
"It's okay. You scared the hell out of me so you owe me though." I tried to lighten the mood. Gamzee chucked. "Yea. So you need some help cleaning?" He quickly changed the subject. I nodded. "Y-Yea. The chandelier is too high up. I was gonna ask Kurloz for a latter or maybe a hose but I can't find him."  
The troll shrugged. "No idea. But I think there's some shit on the roof. We can go check."


	17. MOST UNIMPORTANT CHAPTER OF ALL! Chapter 17!

The roof of the castle wasn't what I had been expecting. Tiki torches had been planted around along with a small shed. It reminded me of a roof in a fantasy high school. The castle towers were made of stone and looked sickly. Gamzee pulled the shed door open and shuffled inside. While he was looking, i examined the towers. At the top were torn black flags that probably represented something at one time.  
But they were destroyed. Thick vines twisted up the sides as well and at the top was a lookout point. There was most likely nothing of interest at the top.  
The view from the roof was breathtaking. The land was dark but there was something mystical about it. Going into the unknown. The thought gave me chills.  
I could easily point out a forest and a few scattered houses far off. Mountains encircled the area. The white tops were the only dim light in the dark place.  
Gamzee honked and pulled out what he had found. In his arms was a tall ladder.  
"I knew we had one somewhere." He grinned and handed it over. Little latches on the latter showed it was able to stretch out. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. This should be good."  
"Be careful (y/n)." Kurloz called from below. You scoffed. "I got this. It's not so hard."  
I pulled myself up another step slowly. In one hand was a duster while the other was gripping the latter. Gamzee chuckled. "See. She's fine."  
"I'm not so..."  
"I got it!" I interrupted and stood up. The doors opened and the other two trolls walked in.  
"WWhat are you doing?" Eridan asked.  
I waved the duster around. "Making pancakes!"  
"That sounded like sarcasm."  
"yea. vwe all knovw you can't cook." Cronus snickered.  
I grumbled something insulting and grabbed hold of the chandelier. "I'll cook you up. We can have sushi tonight." I spoke just loud enough so he could hear from the ground.  
Eridan chuckled but didn't say anything.  
"Someone hold the latter please!" I called again. Kurloz ran forward and beat Gamzee to the latter. I felt it teeter slightly and a chill run up my spine. "C-careful..."  
I took a deep breath and began my job. The dust fell in clumps to the ground. I cleared one spot then shifted to reach the next.  
"I want to hold it now bro." Gamzee suddenly spoke from below.  
((PREDICTABLE))  
Kurloz hissed. "No! Careful!"  
The latter suddenly knocked over. It all happened so quickly. My feet lost balance and I gripped the chandelier with dear life. The latter fell with a thunderous crash and everything was quiet.  
My hands burned from the tight hold and I felt my heartbeat in my throat. My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them. But I did anyway. The ground looked miles down. Sweat dripped down my face.  
"G-Guys?" I whispered.  
The four trolls looked up at me, each with a shocked face. "Get me down!"  
I felt my grip loosen. "Hurry!"  
"Get the latter!" Eridan called.  
Kurloz growled. "It's broken! S-Stupid!" He pushed Gamzee back.  
"Stop fighting!" I scolded. "Just let me down!"  
Cronus walked under me. "jump!"  
"YOU'RE INSANE!"  
"yup." He sneered. "but chill. i'll catch you."  
I swallowed a lump and took a deep breath. "O-Okay.."  
I released my hands and felt my body grow lighter as I approached the ground. I went numb and arms pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around the troll's neck and cried softly. The high blood held me close and let me cry for a long time. The others surrounded, not knowing what to do to help. The ballroom doors slammed open and the familiar voice called out.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Subjugglator walked in.  
"J-Just an accident. It's okay." Kurloz raised his hands.  
The voice of Dualscar appeared. "We heard a noise."  
I raised my head and wiped an eye. "It's okay. Really." I gave a smile. Cronus set me down and I stood up.  
The two grown trolls looked at eachother. Kurloz grinned and cupped his hands behind his back. "It's fine."  
I nodded. "Yes."  
((OH YES. REPEAT YOURSELVES 20 TIMES))  
Dualscar looked past everyone to the broken latter. "Right...." He shook his head. "Whatever lass. Dinner will be done soon." He grinned and the two trolls walked away.  
When they were gone, I let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry guys. I think I need a break for a while." I shook my head.  
((LAZY, SCARED LITTLE-))  
((You seem more irritated than usual))  
((I AM))  
((You need a hug?))  
((HAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T TOuCH ME!))  
Gamzee looked down. "Naw man. I'm sorry. It's my fault." He suddenly grinned. "Hey! To make it up to you, why don't I take over the cleaning?"  
Eridan chuckled. "You? You'd make an evven bigger mess."  
"I can do it!"


	18. EVERYTHING GETTING BORING NOW! Chapter 18!

((THIS IS GETTING SO DAMN BORING!))  
((What do you want me to do about it?))  
((SOMETHING INTERESTING! WRITE SOME SMuT!))  
((S-Smut? Like-))  
((LIKE KISSINGGGGG COME ON!))  
((Oh I forgot your idea of smut xD))  
((PFF IS THERE ANOTHER KIND I SHOuLD KNOW ABOUT?))  
((U-Uh.... Nooooooo. No of course not. I have a plan for everything that will happen from here on out. Until now, Iv'e been writing blindly. But now-))  
((CHANGE IT!))  
((But waiiiiii?))  
((BECAuSE I'M BORED! GET INTERESTING!))  
((Alright alright. I think I can make some adjustments to my plan.))  
((FINALLY!))  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, I was playing Sburb when there was a knock at the door. I paused the game and turned around. "Come in!"  
The door twisted open and Subjugglator appeared. "Greetings lowblood."  
"(y/n)."  
"Oh yes. I forgot. You're not a lowblood anymore." He smiled softly. I turned off the laptop and gave him my full attention. "This is all so quick. I was just a poor girl in a cottage and now come to find out, i'm a princess..." I trailed off as the thoughts whirred in my head. "Does that mean my brother is a prince?"  
"Yes."  
The thought of my dorky hunting brother being a prince. Hmm.... I couldn't see it. I smiled to myself. "It's exciting to think about sometimes. Then I imagine the responsibility. And..." I stopped myself. The troll walked in and shut the door. "Yes. That's why we have arranged a marriage. An experienced leader would help very much."  
The thought made sense. I was a princess with a kingdom now. I didn't know how to lead people and someone who was raised like that, a kingdom would flourish. But it was my decision on the king. Someone compatible with my skills but someone I loved as well. At first I thought it was... Well... But now with even more choices, it was difficult. My emotions all confused and messed up.  
"How long do I have to choose?" I asked.  
The high blood looked out the window. "Two more days." His voice was calm. I knew he put on a tough act around others. But in reality, he was understanding and kind. I sighed again and nodded. "Thank you."  
The troll nodded back and began to walk out. I opened your mouth one more time before he left. "Bye Kurloz."  
He tensed up. "Bye.." The troll left without another word.  
I sat alone in the dark for a long time then pulled myself into bed.  
The next morning I opened my eyes on my own. There was no wake up call today so I slept in a bit. I pushed the covers off and yawned.  
"Morning."  
The voice made me jump. I looked around, eventually finding the troll sitting on the ground. He grinned and waved. I felt a blush coming on. "How long have you been there?"  
"Not motherfucking long." he stood up. "I've been up all night and you just gotta see what I did!"  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. I pulled back quickly. "W-Wait! Let me change first!"  
Gamzee looked to the clothes on my dresser and chuckled. "Have fun sis."  
I followed his gaze and landed on a pile of clothes looking vaguely familiar. "Hell no. I'll stay in my pajamas."  
The purple cape and scarf were a bit much. I wasn't going to dress like a look alike to my guest.  
Gamzee smirked. "Kurloz owes me ten bucks."  
"You're the one who's been leaving clothes around?!"  
"It was a bet. To see how far you'd go."  
He vanished out into the hall and returned with my own clothes fresh and clean. "Here ya go."  
So mystery solved. Gamzee was the one leaving each day's clothes and he had taken mine.  
I bit my lip and smirked. "You know what? I'll do it. I already wore Kurloz's and Cronus's. Wait a moment."  
I pushed him out and slipped on the clothes, fixing the sleeves a bit and adjusting the new size.  
I only took a few minutes then opened the door. "Hey look at me! I'm 'Perfect.'" I copied the troll's accent on the final word.  
Gamzee burst out laughing. "HAHA! You make a better motherfucking Eridan than the bro himself!"  
At the sound of his name, Eridan popped his head out the bedroom door. "WWHAT?"  
He glanced around then stopped at me. "Hey that's mine! Give it back!" The troll yelled but he didn't come out. Gamzee smirked. "Come and get them."  
I gave a teasing wave. "Yea. You want them, come get them."  
Eridan growled. "I can't! I don't havve any other clothes!"  
"You're naked right now bro?" Gamzee asked.  
Eridan looked away. "N-No of course not. I'm wwearing boxers."  
"Then you should be fine."  
The high blood spat an insult and shut the door. Only to return moments later draped in his blanket. "Noww I can get them!"  
Another door opened and Cronus looked out. "vwhat's all the noise-?" He paused and sneered. "oh youvv'e gotta be kidding. this is perfect!" He fell into a bout of laughter which caused the troll to fall on the ground holding his stomach.  
"Stop laughing!" Eridan ordered and looked back to you both. "Come on (y/n). I need my clothes." He pouted.  
"run bitch run!" Cronus called, still laughing. I took his advice and set off down the hall, laughing to myself.  
The troll began to chase me. Kurloz suddenly walked out and in a flash, I slammed into him and fell to the floor.  
The cape I wore was stuck on the troll's horns and neither of us could move.  
"H-Hang on." Kurloz whispered and started fumbling with the fabric.  
"Don't tear it!" Eridan called, sounding irritated.  
I couldn't see him, due to the fact it was also over my head. Like a terrible makeshift fort.  
After a minute of Kurloz trying to untangle the cape, I grew impatient and raised my hands to try myself, but before I had the chance, Kurloz jerked back. "No! Don't touch my horns!"  
His reaction surprised me. "Why? I'm just going to untangle it."  
He shook his head and muttered something quietly.  
"What?"  
The high blood spoke, well, mind spoke, or whatever you call it, a little louder. "Sensitive."  
"Hu? Well then I'll be careful."  
"Not like that. I mean-"  
I interrupted by leaning forward and starting to untangle the cape.  
((Is this what you wanted!? Cause I'm writing this at school!))  
((YES YES. I ENJOY THIS.))  
((Good. You better.... Ass.))  
Kurloz grunted and tried to shake me away. I pulled at the cape and he suddenly moaned. I felt my cheeks flush red and I froze. It was a real moan too. It pulled at his stitches. Every moment, the blush grew. "W-What was that for?" I asked. Kurloz looked away.  
"I-I said.... Sensitive.."  
I knit my eyebrows. "I don't get it..."  
"If you're done making out, I wwant my cape back." Eridan grumbled.  
Kurloz quickly pulled the cape off his head and stood up. "I uhh... Sorry." He looked at me another moment then scurried away.  
"W-Wait!" But he was already gone.


	19. WHY DID THIS CHAPTER TAKE FOREVER? Chapter 19!

((AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOu BEEN?))  
((I forgot I had a Quotev for a while xD))  
((HOW IN THE FuCK DID YOU FORGET?))  
((Heh. Hehe. HEHEHE. The new Yandere Simulator build came out.))  
((YOu'RE AN IDIOT YOu KNOW))  
((Yeaa I know))

So the normal part of my day began when I changed into my own clothes and started working in the ballroom.   
Looking around, I noticed something odd instantly. The chandelier gleamed brightly with the light of the windows. "Who..."  
I were interrupted by a sound from behind and turned around. The troll gave you a smirk. "Took motherfucking forever to fix the latter and get up there. But you're welcome anyway."  
((AWW A SHITTY GIFT)  
((Shush. I'm watching Youtube while writing this))  
((WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?))  
((......Classified.))  
((SMUT?))  
((Oh god. No. I'm watching music videos and Kubz Scouts.))  
((BLuCK))  
((Imma scout!))  
((PLEASE STOP))  
I gave Gamzee a smile. "This is awesome. Thank you so much."  
The high blood walked up. "You're welcome. Again. I think the room is all done. What do you think?"  
I took a moment to look around.   
The floor gleamed slightly and even with the little light, the room had a gold tint. "I...It's beautiful.."  
I stepped under the chandelier and inhaled slowly. A warm... dusty smell surrounded me.  
It felt somehow nostalgic.   
The floor was a light cream tan color and a large circle in the center. "Just imagine it sis. Two days from now, your gonna dance here with your... motherfucking prince charming.." He trailed off in thought. I swallowed a stone in my throat.  
((NOT LITERALLY. uNLESS.. WHY WOuLD YOu EAT A ROCK?))  
((it's an expression.))  
Two days. Was that really enough time? The door opened and Cronus walked in. He looked around then waved around a note. "hey! i got a list for you!"  
"Today's chores probably." You took the paper and read it.   
-Theater.  
The theater? I haven't been in there yet. I'm pretty sure I remember it was on the top floor. The high blood smirked. "if you vwant, i can help you out."  
Gamzee grumbled something and pulled out a bottle of orange soda. "I'll be in my room." He gave me a final smile before lurking away.   
I looked back to Cronus. "I'll be okay. I clean alone all the time."  
He shook his head. "nonsense! you're a princess." He bowed dramatically. "the theater vwas it? i'll help you. on the fourth floor right?"  
I sighed and shoved the list in my pocket. "Okay then. You know how to use a broom right?"  
The troll gasped. "little miss, you insult me. of course i can use a broom."  
"....Right..."  
Me and the high blood made your way to the Theater. It was a quiet walk. I heard him walking behind me slowly. I felt his eyes on me and finally looked back. Cronus jumped back in surprise and looked away awkwardly. I huffed and continued walking. Man, was he weird.   
We reached the theater doors and pushed them open. The mess was hardly even considered a mess. Untidy mostly. It was a large, pearly white room. The main floor was empty but the stage was disorganized.

A puppet stage along with props and random items scattered around. Cronus dropped his shoulders. "all that?"

"It's not even that bad." I rolled my eyes. The windows were in good condition and lit the room easily. I approached the stage and hoisted myself up. My shoes hit the wood with a clang and I looked back to the troll. He grunted and pulled himself up after a moment. "vwhy do you do it?" He asked while he looked around. I hummed a reply. "Because. It's what I was hired to do." I stated simply. Besides the fact I didn't get paid of course. Cronus scoffed. "that's not vwhat I meant. you go along vwith everything so easily. vwhy havent you givven up yet?" 

I gave a shrug. "I don't know. Growing up with nothing, you're kind of just like that."

"your mom vwas a princess though." He picked up a doll and turned it over to examine the detail. I shook my head. "I-I don't know. Can we just clean."

The high blood smirked. "sure."

I started with organizing items like always. It made it easier to clean up. I picked up a doll and set it in the corner of the stage. Cronus followed my lead and set down the one he had picked up. The troll seemed confused about what he was doing but didn't say anything. In fact, he seemed to be entertained. It wasn't until I caught him staring at me strangely that I spoke up. "W-What?"

Cronus shook his head. "nothing. just checking things out." He snickered to himself. I shivered under my skin. The creepy looks began to make me uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't as good as an idea as I thought.

((I SMELL PEDO))  
((Omg he isn't that bad!))  
((LIES))

I stared at him back but Cronus quickly won that game. The room gave an awkward silence until he finally talked. "you knovw about Kurloz and high blood right?"

"About... How they're technically the same person?"

"yea." He sat down and picked up a false rose. "i feel I should come clean too. Dualscar ain't my real dad either." The troll bit his lip and looked away. My jaw dropped a bit but I shook it off. "R-Really? You guys are the same way? Are there others like this?"

"yup. tons." Cronus nodded. "a fevw I think vwill be coming to the ball. which reminds me, chosen anyone yet?"

I was about to speak when there was a large crash downstairs.


	20. CAN SOMEONE MAKE UP THEIR MINDS? Chapter 20!

What now? I hopped down the stage and waited for Cronus. He jumped down and pulled a pack of cigars from his pocket, smirking while he popped one in his mouth. "vwonder vwhat that noise is." He glanced to me curiously. I was honestly afraid to know but still made my way downstairs. The flight of stairs seemed like each step gave me more and more curiosity.  
I looked over the railing to find everyone in the dining room.  
Subjugglator had pinned Dualscar to the wall. His fists holding tight on his shirt to hold the troll in place.  
Kurloz and Eridan had backed into a wall while I noticed Gamzee was peaking out from his bedroom. Cronus leaned over the railing but didn't say anything as he watched with wonder. The image of the woman flashed in my head. What's happening?!  
((PROBABLY SOME FIGHT I DuNNO))  
Dualscar retaliated the attack by raising a fist and slamming it into the highblood's side. Subjugglator grunted and bared his teeth. Before something happened, I intervened. "Stop!" My voice rang out. The two males looked up in my direction.  
((JuST SO YOU KNOW I AM SO GODDAMN BORED.))  
((you invaded this story, you gotta stay.))  
((EWW!))  
I threw my legs over the railing and jumped down. The fall was quick and I hobbled a bit before catching my balance and running over to the scene. "What's going on?!"  
Dualscar ripped Subjugglator's hand off and crossed his arms. "Ah. About time. Why don't we ask (y/n)?"  
The high blood huffed. "Fine then. I decided your choice shall be picked early. Before the fucking ball."  
"-And I think you still need time to choose lass." Dualscar interrupted.  
I looked around at my choices. Gamzee was now lurking out of his room to stand beside Kurloz. The two troll's beamed happily. Meanwhile, Cronus made his way down the rest of the steps and took his spot next to Eridan. All four boys lined up as if on cue. More time? I didn't need it. I already knew who I wanted.  
I looked back to the older troll's. "We can keep the original ball time. But I already chose." I felt my face blush a bit. Two days before the ball, I finally made up my mind. And I planned to spend those last two days being with them before everyone else knew. Dualscar's eyes widened. "You have? Who?"  
I smiled a bit. "It's a secret. But I'll tell you at the ball."  
Everything froze. I blinked and shook my head. What just happened?  
I looked around then a blinding light made me close my eyes. When the light was gone and I went to open them again, the first thing I saw was a girl in front of me. Her long black hair was waved. Small, sharp troll horns poked out from her head. Her hair was covering her face and her hands were to her chest. She was gasping for breath. Her legs shook and she looked down. She raised a hand and tried to reach out for something but moving her hands revealed a large hole in her chest, leaking blood. Her legs fell out under her and she fell back, her mouth seemingly to be calling for something but no sound came out. I looked out into the darkness. A figure was standing there, frozen. The shadows hid any features they had. I took a few steps out. The figure dropped something in their hands and backed up. A flash of lightning showed their face. It was unmistakable. The young Highblood, Eridan. What happened here? He returned to the darkness and fled. I tried to run after but no matter how far I ran, I wasn't getting any closer. The vision ended and I was standing in the dining room again.  
Time was moving again but my head wasn't.  
((No sarcastic remarks? Where have you been? Could it be.... You're actually interested in the story?))  
((ICK! GROSS NO! IV'E BEEN FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CHAIR!))  
((Yea okay. Then you wouldn't mind if I had Kurloz find that bucket in his room?))  
((DON'T YOu FuCKING DARE HuMAN FEMALE.))  
((Ah ha! You forget Caliborn! All these characters are my puppets! I can do whatever I please with them!))  
((HuSSIE?))  
((Oh my god. I can't- Lmao))  
((Time to chose your final endings. Each character ending will last a couple of chapters. I will make chapters for each Prince so don't worry.))  
((YOu SOuND SO DIGNIFIED. IT'S CREEPING ME OuT.))


	21. THE ASSHOLE ENDING (Kurloz Ending Part 1)

((Can u not?))  
((HE'S AN ASSHOLE))  
((ayyyyy plz))  
I looked around and tried to get adjusted to my surroundings again.   
Subjugglator noticed my confusion and looked down on me. "(Y/N)?"  
I gave a weak smile and waved. "Hey."  
A growl rumbled in his throat. "YOU SPACED OFF HUMAN. WHAT IS IT?"  
I looked away. How could I explain?  
((QuICK! DON'T TELL THEM THAT YOu'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THEM KILLING PEOPLE!))  
Dualscar crossed his arms. "You must be hungry. I'm sure you don't get breakfast right?"  
The High blood shot him an irritated look but Dualscar didn't pay attention to it.   
"Say lass, would you like to cook something?"  
I turned to curiously. "Cook what?"  
He chuckled. "Whatever you want."  
I thought for a moment. I haven't been able to cook anything until now. The four young highbloods were bickering among themselves. I finally nodded. "Sure. I need an assistant though.  
I felt myself blushing as my eyes landed on my choice. "K-Kurloz? Wanna help us cook?" I smiled.  
The troll looked up in surprise? "Hm?"

((LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOu!))

Kurloz looked around then nodded. I gave Gamzee a look of apology. I knew we were close but I just didn't have the connection with him that I do with Kurloz. The high blood stared at me a moment, looking pained, angry, confused, then wiped it all away to smile. I felt my chest warm. It's good to know Gamzee wasn't mad. The Ampora's were hardly paying attention. Eridan was looking at a photograph he had pulled from his pocket and was staring at it longingly. Perhaps... Was he already in love?  
Cronus was dozing off and leaning against the wall.   
Subjugglator finally turned to them. "WE'RE DONE TALKING. RETURN TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ROOMS."  
Gamzee looked at me a bit longer then stalked off. Kurloz walked up to me and smiled. "Could it be.. You chose me after all?"  
I bit my lip and nodded. "Y-Yea. Anyway... Want to go make Lunch?"  
Kurloz's smile pulled at his stitches and he nodded. Dualscar walked up. 'Wonderful. Let's head to the kitchen."

 

((So I just noticed Iv'e been spelling Dualscar's name wrong the whole time-))  
((HAHAHAHA!!!! FUCKING IDIOT!))  
((Haha yea I guess it's kinda funny. I should go back and fix those hu?))  
((FIX SOME. LEAVE THE REST. JUST BE AN ASSHOLE))  
((Thanks for your support.))  
((SURE THING))

 

I stepped out of the kitchen and set a large plate on the table. Subjugglator looked down at the strange food and huffed. "WHAT IS THIS?" 

Dualscar followed out. "A feast. For everyone. Why not eat as one tonight?"  
Gamzee inspected the food and sniffed it slowly, taking in the scent. "Kinda motherfucking weird." He muttered then filled up a plate. Eridan hummed. "Lowwblood recipes I take it? I'll try some." He shrugged and took his share.   
I sat down beside him and tilt my head. "What was that photograph you were looking at?" I asked quietly. Eridan looked taken aback then pulled it out. "A girl I wwas in love with. She's... Gone noww. But I won't forget her."   
Eridan's voice lowered to a whisper and he studies the features of the girl slowly. She really was beautiful.   
I wish there was something I could do to help. But what could I do?   
I quickly ate my plate of food and tapped my chin. The ball was tomorrow. I'd have to pick a dress tonight and get ready. What's something Kurloz would like? Wait- what am I saying? I need to pick something appropriate for an engagement ceremony. 

 

Three hours later and i was still trying to figure it out. Pacing my room slowly and occasionally resting my head on the wall aggressively. Think think! Everyone else was already in their rooms and here I was, freaking out! Then it hit me. The costume room! I peaked out of my room and looked around. All clear. I scurried to the room on the second floor and pushed the door open. The masks were still on the wall and everything was arranged. I popped open the trunk and dug around, finding a dark themed dress. Then I turned around and faced myself to the masks. A perfect one sat in the center. A large one covered in feathers. It was perfect.   
And Kurloz would love it. It reminded me of a voodoo theme. I held the pieces tightly and ran back to my room. I put them under my bed then threw the covers over my head.   
Tomorrow. This was happening. This was really happening. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.  
I didn't dream that night and it felt only a few minutes passed with someone was prodding my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes to suddenly be faced with a familiar face. "G-Gamzee?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The clown grinned. "Hey sis. So I guess you chose?" He sat down on his knees and rested his head on the mattress. I smiled. "Yea." But it quickly vanished. "I'm sorry. I do care for you. I always will. But having Kurloz be king and my choice... It felt right." I rubbed my arms slowly and looked away. Gamzee stood up and moved my chin so I was looking at him. "Listen here motherfucker. Nothing is wrong with your choice. You got that. Don't fucking feel bad for me.” He grinned brightly. "It's okay sis."  
I felt tears come to my eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"  
Gamzee's arms wrapped around me and we hugged for a long time until I stood up and looked to my dresser. A pair of normal clothes sat on top. Finally. Gamzee left so I could get dressed. A paper was stuck to my laptop with only one thing written on it. 

"Hope."

I don't understand... Shouldn't there be a list? I flipped it over only to find it blank.  
What does this mean? Who left this? I looked around but there was no clues. Perhaps it was Gamzee. I pocket the paper and looked at my bed. Tonight... This was it.   
I exit my room and made my way down to Kurloz's room. A soft scent wafted from inside. It smelled warm and sweet. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door. What would Kurloz think when I say he was my choice?   
A moment passed and the door creaked open. Kurloz peeked out then smiled, opening his door fully. "(Y/n)." Kurloz nodded a greeting. After all this time, I had gotten used to the mental speaking we shared and it was almost like he could really speak. I returned a short smile. "H-Hi." I started. Oh boy. Where do I begin?  
((YO SHITHEAD. I LIKE YOU. LET'S HOOK UP.))  
((Charming. But not what I was thinking.))  
((PFFT))  
Kurloz tilt his head a bit confused. "Is there something you needed?"  
I felt my self starting to space off and shook it away quickly. "Yea actually. Could we talk?"  
The troll stared down at me as if assessing what I might say then stepped aside so I could enter his room.   
I looked around. A violin sat in his bed and everything was organized. I found the source of the sweet smell being a vase of fresh cut roses on his dresser. The room was dimmed enough to still see. I sat down on the bed and looked up at the troll. He shut the door and looked back to me. "Now. What is it you wish to talk about?"  
I composed myself and took a deep breath. "I choose you." Was all I said. My face thick with a blush. Kurloz smiled, pulling at his stitches. "You do?"  
I averted my eyes quickly. "T-That't alright isn't it?"  
Suddenly I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Yes! (Y/n) I'm so happy!"  
I buried my face into his clothes and grinned.   
Then Kurloz pulled back. "I'm so happy you chose me. Umm... On another note, I found a bucket in my closet. You wouldn't happen to know where that came from right?"


	22. KURLOZ ENDING FINAL PART

My face was boiling hot that night. Looking around the ballroom, filled with humans and trolls, all working together peacefully. Unfortunately Subjugglator locked himself in the Treasury, refusing to meet anyone. Gamzee was holding the punch bowl, the green liquid dribbling down his chin from a recent failed waterfall into his mouth. He was grinning shortly and looking around. The ballroom was indeed beautiful. It didn't shine gold but it was unlikely it ever would again. 

It was instead tinted purple along the rims of the room. It smelled of roses and the ocean.  
((I WONDER WHO PICKED THAT SMELL OUT. HMMM))  
((The sarcasm is real thou))  
A pair of girls entered the room just then. Two blondes who looked happy. One was grinning and the other locked her eyes with yours. She approached slowly, leaving her partner and bowed. "Hello princess. Pleased to meet you."  
Gamzee took another swig of the punch bowl.  
I gave a small nod. "W-Welcome. Who are you?"  
The girl giggled quietly and stood. "I am the Seer." she whispered to me then backed up to speak louder. "The name is Rose Lalonde. We've spoken on Pesterchum."  
I thought for a moment then it hit me. "Rose! So nice to meet you!" I held my hand out. She shook it slowly then cleared her throat. "There's something I must tell you. I had foreseen your future." She closed her eyes for a moment as if lost in thought then continued. "I have been sending you messages at an attempt for you to choose the right choice for the future. Forgive me for butting in but..." She took a deep breath. "I felt I had to when I heard you were working for-" Rose's eyes traveled to Gamzee. She shook her head then gave a smile. "Anyway, you forgive me don't you?"  
I was shocked at the new information. Rose was the one behind the flashbacks? I was relieved at another mystery solved and smiled brightly. "Of course. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the party." I looked looked. Rose nodded again. "Thank you. So who's the soon-to-be King anyway? It's not the... Him.... Is it?" She stopped herself at a rude name and looked at Gamzee. The high blood perked up, looking confused. "What?"  
I blushed lightly and shook my head. "N-No. He's trying to brush his hair right now." I laughed lightly. Rose chuckled. "Alright. Well I better go back to my mom."  
She pointed to the second blonde, flirting with a troll with double horns, a yellow jumpsuit and helmet in the corner. His face was mostly hidden. Curly black strands of hair peaked out of his helmet and he had small pointed teeth. He looked shy but grinned at her cute words. "Your mom? What's her secret? She looks like a teenager."  
Rose smiled. "It's a long story. She's about my age right now." The girl scurried away. I looked around and decided on talking to a pair of troll boys by the food table.  
I left Gamzee to the punch and stepped up. They were arguing but quickly stopped when I stepped up. The older looking boy grinned and bowed his head. "Ah greetings princess how very nice to see you today! Whatever do you need?" He spoke proudly. The younger one growled under his breath. "Put a god damn sock in it."  
The older one flashed him an irritated look but didn't say anything.  
"Congratulations on your wedding." An adult suddenly spoke from behind. I turned around to a tall male troll with short horns and black robes. He grinned brightly. "Oh t-thank you." I stuttered out. The troll put an arm around each of the boys. "Come on boys. No need to be upset today."  
"You must be their father." I spoke up. The male nodded. "Oh yes. This is Kankri and Karkat." He pat Karkat's head. The troll groaned and pulled away. "Stop touching me."  
Just then, the room erupted into applause. I stopped and looked back. It turns out, Kurloz had entered the room. He was looking around with a smile. I left the family of troll's to walk up to Kurloz. The troll's face lit up when he saw me and held out his hand. "(Y/n). You look stunning today." He marveled at my dress and mask. I took his hand, my heart was beating a million miles an hour.  
The high blood gripped my hand, his fingers intertwined with mine.  
"Guys! This is motherfucking boring!" Gamzee suddenly ran off. Before we çould stop him, loud hip hop music blared on the speakers. The double horned troll ran from the blonde girl and started dancing in the middle of the room. Out of the crowd, another double horned troll joined him with a grin. The room went into an uproar of laughing and dancing together.  
I felt Kurloz's chest vibrating with a purr. He pulled me out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. "It's amazing. How troll's and humans are getting along today." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.  
"Of course. Today is special after all." He whispered.  
"And Subjugglator? Will he be here soon?"  
"Probably not. He's not fond of low bloods or humans. But I'm sure he would be there If he could."  
I looked up to the top of the stairs. "Will my family be here?"  
Kurloz chuckled. "Of course. They should be here anytime now."  
He opened the door to the roof and led me out to the night. The moon shine overhead and the stars twinkled. Kurloz suddenly hugged me tightly, his hair tickled my nose. I hugged him back as tight as I could, my hands entangled in his hair. It seems a brush failed to tame it down. I felt his heartbeat, thumping quickly.  
"I l-love you." Kurloz stuttered.  
"I love you too."  
I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. Kurloz smiled into the kiss then smirked. "I can't wait for this night to be over. You'll be all mine."  
His hands traced down to my waist. My face quickly flushed deep red. "W-Well I guess you'll have use for t-that bucket." I tried to joke.  
The troll smiled and looked over the landscape. "It's a wonderful view. Thank you for choosing me. I'll always try to make you happy." The troll handed me a white rose. "May our happiness live forever."

 

((....))  
((Awe are you tearing up?))  
((FuCK NO! I POKED MY EYE.))  
((Pftt okay XD))


	23. IDIOT ENDING PART 1 (Gamzee Ending Part 1)

((Stahp calling them names))  
((BLuH))  
((Gamzee ending part 1))

Hy gaze lifted up to the princes. My choice was obvious. All the time we spent together, the stuff we've talked about, the secrets we shared.   
The way I felt around him was unmistakable. But I couldn't reveal my decision yet.   
I looked back to the Lords. "Could I be excused to prepare for the ball?" I asked calmly.   
Subjugglator growled under his breath then nodded reluctantly. "GO."  
I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs. The four young trolls watched me expectantly as I vanished from their sights. Once I was sure I couldn't be seen, I bolted to the dressing closet and dug through the trunk. I felt my arms shaking as I pulled something out. I couldn't lie about being scared.   
After all, these flashbacks hadn't made my choice easy but I was sure about my feelings. I looked over the dress while I remembered the moments we shared. The great hall, the ballroom, his own bedroom. I couldn't deny my feelings after tonight. I was positive I was in love with Gamzee.   
And I would make sure he knew.   
I smoothed out the long purple dress and slipped it over my head. It was a perfect fit. Almost like it was meant for me. I removed it and hid it under my arm while I returned to my room.   
As I opened the door, I was suddenly stopped by another high blood sitting on my bed. He smirked at my surprise and stood up. "vwell vwoever did you choose?" Cronus asked, leaning back on my pillow and make himself comfortable. I set the dress on my dresser. "That's a secret." I stated. "Until tonight."  
The seatroll gruffed. "Awe. So I guess it's not me hu?" He pulled himself back up, hardly looking disappointed. "it's obvviously not my brother. So if it's not us, vwho?"  
I resisted the urge to facepalm. "I just told you. It's a secret."  
Suddenly I was being backed into a wall. Cronus slammed his hands on either side of my head and examined my face closely. I wasn't fazed though. "It's not Kurloz is it?" He asked, tilting his head. I returned the glare until he asked again. "It couldn't be Gamzee right?"  
At the question, I felt my face burn. Cronus chuckled. "fuckin' nailed it." He backed up a bit. "im surprised you chose him for the King instead of me." The troll crossed his arms. "oh vwell. enjoy your night princess." He vanished out the door and left me alone. I sighed and sat down at my computer, seeing I had a message.

TT: Greetings  
WL: What's up?  
TT: Happy early wedding night by the way.  
WL: How do you know that?  
TT: I'm the seer. And in fact, I'd love to be there. But I have some business to attend too.   
TT: According to what I'm seeing, you chose the clown for king. Nice pick there.  
I couldn't tell if that was honesty or sarcasm so I ignored the remark.   
WL: Yea, well, thanks I guess.   
TT: I would have expected you to pick an Ampora or something. Well, not Eridan. He killed his last... Nevermind.  
WL: What?  
TT: Forget it.   
The girl logged off so I went to bed.

The next morning I slipped out of my room to knock on Gamzee's door. It flew open instantly and he yanked me in, shutting the door behind him.   
The troll engulfed me in a sudden hug. I hugged back, surprised by the gesture then pulled away. "T-That was unexpected." I smiled. Gamzee grinned, showing his pointed teeth and scratched his head. "Sorry lil mama I'm just so motherfucking happy to see you. And I wanna up and tell you that I'm chill with whoever you chose." He raised his arms up. I smiled shyly and looked away from his gaze. "A-Actually I came to see you to tell you that... I pick you."   
The troll froze and stared at me a long time. Then a grin overtook his surprise. "You do?"  
He didn't seem convinced so I pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Gamzee purred quietly then kissed my nose. "Oh man. I'm so happy right now. You're all mine!" Gamzee lifted me off my feet to hug me tighter then set me down. "I better up and get ready. The troll began shuffling though his clothes. I left him alone for the time being and returned to my room.


	24. GAMZEE ENDING FINAL PART

((hAPPY BIRD DAY TO ME! HERE'S A GIFT FOR YOU ALL!))  
((BIRD DAY?))  
((Birthday. It's what I call it. Anyway! UPDATE!))  
((HAPPY GOD DAMN STAYING ALIVE DAY))  
After leaving Gamzee's room, I deciding on finding the right clothes for tonight's ball. But where? I hopped back on the computer and opened the internet. The page popped up then a large pop up covered the screen. I looked at the WiFi sign. It was empty and an exclamation point was beside it. I didn't expect more honestly. But..... How does Pesterchum work?  
I don't think I want to know.  
I turned off the computer and stood up. Where could I get clothes?  
Perhaps the costume room. It's worth looking i suppose.  
I opened my bedroom door and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Everyone must be in their room.  
I made my way up the stairs and to the costume room. I luckily remembered where it was  
and pushed the door open.  
The room was the same as the last I left it. The trunk was unlocked. Perhaps there was a dress inside. I knelt by the box and began shifting articles around. I pulled out a deep blue dress. It was pretty but not what I had in mind.  
I put it back then pulled out another.  
I had to stop and gaze it down. It was beautiful. A light purple dress that fluffed out and beads sewn in.  
I held the dress close and smiled. This was definitely the one. 

 

 

-The ball begins-  
When the bell rang that the ball had started, Subjugglator and Dualscar vanished. I haven't seen them since.  
People slowly began to fill the ballroom and boring music played. I fixed my dress a bit and leaned on the wall. Gamzee was still getting ready with a little help from Kurloz.  
I watched a young family of girl troll's enter. Each one wore a pair of red glasses. I decided to make a good impression and walk up. The youngest girl grinned at my approach. "The princess herself?" She stepped up. The girl had short black hair and cone shaped horns. Her glasses her pointed and thin and she held a red walking stick. She wasn't dressed fancy either. In fact, none of the family was. The apparently older sister gave a nod. "Nice to meet you home girl." She held out her fist. I gave a quick fist bump with a smile.  
"Girls be polite. This is the princess " The adult looked up at me. "This is Terezi and Latula. My girls. I am Redglare." She gave a short bow.  
I returned the gesture and stood back up.  
Terezi snickered. "A pleasure to meet you in person dontcha think?"  
"We've met before?"  
Terezi nodded. "Yup Yup."  
She must have been someone I met on the computer then.  
Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to Gamzee and my eyes widened. Thanks to a lot of work, his hair was slightly nicer and he wore good clothes. The makeup was still on though. It wasn't exactly a big deal. He still looked good. "Hey there lil mama. Name's Gamzee Makara." He held out a hand. I rolled my eyes and took it only for Gamzee to pull me away from the others and to the food table. "So how's your motherfucking night going?"  
It sounded like Gamzee was back to his fun loving self. Not to long ago he began to sound serious and tense. Perhaps it was just me that noticed that or nobody said anything about it. But it was good to see him back to his old self. I gave a warm smile and took a cookie. "I'm doing good. Besides the fact it's my wedding night and the groom is acting like he forgot."  
Gamzee gave a toothy grin. "Awe sis. I was just messing. Why don't we step outta here and go do something more interesting? This party is to motherfucking nice." He gestured to the large doors. I shrugged. "I dunno. And leave the guests hanging? My family should be here any minute too."  
Gamzee frowned. "Oh fine. How about a few minutes then. Just to get some relaxing on?"  
I suppose that was okay. I gave a nod and followed Gamzee out. He led me to the treasury where he put in a code and opened the door. When I was reluctant to follow him in, Gamzee gave me a reassuring smile. "It's cool lil' mama. I'm just getting you a little gift. Follow me."  
I peeked inside the room and looked around. Valuables lined that walls and piles of gold littered the floor. I held my hands to my chest and follows Gamzee into the back of the room where he opened a safe and pulled a small box out. The troll turned back to me and opened the lid. "Here sis." He pulled out a bracelet. It was beautiful! I held out my arm and he slipped it around my wrist. "You like it?"  
I nodded a quick reply. "It's beautiful. Thank you Gamzee." I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I know I made the right choice.

 

  
((another ending done!))  
((FINALLY!))  
((impatient))  
((PSH AS IF))


	25. LOOSER ENDING (Eridan Ending Part 1)

((AN EARLY uPDATE?))  
((yea... Homestuck is over didn't you know?))  
((YuP. THANKS FOR PLAYING ASSHOLE))  
((Yea. Would you like to play again?))  
((.....YEA.... LET'S PLAY AGAIN...))  
I felt my heartbeat in my chest. Each thump I slowly counted in my head. My choice... That was obvious. The one who showed kindness despite being somewhere he didn't even like. My eyes traveled to Eridan but I attempted to make my gaze discreet.  
Yea. I'm sure I made the right choice. I did like Gamzee and Kurloz but not like I did him. Despite having known him for only a little while.  
I turned back to Subjugglator and Dualscar and bowed politely. "Can I please return to my room for now?"  
The two men looked at me curious but Subjugglator nodded.  
When I entered my room, I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I heard a quiet conversation then silence as they must have all left.  
Just then there was a knock at the window. I turned around slowly, seeing a shadow in the glass. Approaching slowly and pushing the window out, a girl was standing there smiling. "Greetings (y/n). I come here to offer you my blessing." The girl held her hand out. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
I slowly shook her hand. "Blessing? How did you know I was-"  
"The news is all over the kingdom and I was invited anyway." She waved off my question. "Unfortunately I can't attend tonight so I'm here to explain everything right now."  
I nodded quickly and waited for an answer.  
"I'm Rose." She started. "I'm what you could call a seer. I can see the future and I was foretold about you discovering your royalty. In fact, I was the one that presented the Ampora's with the scroll hidden by the government and sent you visions about the past."  
My eyes widened. "Y-You? Why?"  
"Well, with one girl deciding the fate of a whole kingdom, I was sure you would need help. The past can sway the future. But I saw five of them. So I decided to give you a boost. You chose Eridan then?" She gave a sly smirk. I felt a blush coming on. "t-that's supposed to be a secret for now." I complained.  
Rose giggled. "Right. Here. I got you a gift." Rose pulled out a long blue dress covered in shining glitter. "For the ball."  
I took it gratefully and held it close. "Thank you." I nodded. Rose smiled again. "I must be off now. But I'll be back. Count on it. Sometime in the near future." With that, Rose walked off into the forest.  
((DO NOT))  
((what?))  
((YOu'RE IMPLYING ABOuT THE ENDING. STOP IT NOW.))  
((sorry •-•))  
I waved a goodbye and closed the window. Setting the dress on my bed, I peeked into the empty halls and snuck to Eridan's room. It was right across from a no doubt lurking Cronus so I knocked quietly then waited.  
A few seconds later, the door creaked open and the troll looked out. "(Y/n)?" He looked confused. I gave a warm smile. "Can I talk to you?"  
Eridan blinked and opened the door wider for me to enter. I stepped inside and was immediately hit with a strong smell of ocean breeze. His bed was messy and clothes were on the floor. Instead of taking a seat, I turned around to face him. "Eridan... I picked you." I put it bluntly. His face hit with astonishment. "You...wwhat?" Then he smirked. "You do?"  
I nodded slowly. "You seem actually... Nice. And I really like being with you. So..." My face turned heated red and I had to look away. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and squeezed me right. I buried my face into his neck and hugged back. When we finally parted, Eridan grinned. "I didn't expect this!"  
I chuckled quietly and nodded.  
"I'll go get ready." I explained, making my way to the door. Eridan nodded. "Me too."


	26. ERIDAN ENDING FINAL PART

((TWO uPDATES? YOu FEELING ALRIGHT?))  
((I like to write when I'm depressed. But it's not the time to talk. We have a book to finish and that's what I intend to do))  
((...HuSSIE IS MAKING A EPILOGuE))  
((Dammit don't mess with my feels!))  
((HEHE))

 

The dress fit perfectly and it was really comfy as well. As the first guests began to arrive, I made my way to the ballroom where the highbloods were nowhere to be found. From the snack table, I found Kurloz setting up food. I stepped up to him and gave a smile. Kurloz nodded. "Greetings princess. May I ask who you chose yet?"  
I shook my head quickly. "Please just talk to me normally. And anyway, not yet. But have you seen my family arrive? Or Subjugglator and Dualscar?"  
I took a quick cookie and bit into it, scrunching up my face as I tasted the flavor.   
Kurloz shrugged. "Not your family. But the high bloods are hiding in the castle to avoid the people."  
I blinked at the strange information. "Hiding?" I thought for a moment then shook my head. "I don't even want to know."  
Kurloz chuckled quietly. "Why not mingle with the others until the groom arrives?"  
I nodded and looked around. It wasn't a bad idea and it was good to know the people of the kingdom I'll soon rule over. I spotted a group of troll's with incredibly large horns. Three male troll's in fact. An adult and two sons. I had to talk to them!   
I hurried over and smiled quickly. The adult smiled. "Hey there! Good to see you princess."   
I held out my hand but they bowed instead.   
I felt my face heat at the gesture but decided not to say anything on it. When they all rose again, I cleared my throat. "Nice to see you.." I trailed off. One of the sons, the older looking one, jumped up. "Oh! I'm Rufioh and this is my little brother, Tavros." He put an arm around his brother's shoulder.   
"Congratulations on your wedding. Who's the groom by the way?"  
I snickered at the question. "That's a secret for now. But thank you."  
Tavros smiled meekly. "Oh. Okay."  
The adult crossed his arms. "I'm Summoner by the way. I'm actually pretty close to the high bloods."   
I was about to greet him when the three froze up and looked behind me. I turned to look at the rest of the room who were all looking at the same thing. I turned around and was met with Eridan Ampora standing in the ballroom doorway. He was dressed in a purple suit and was looking around the room. His eyes stopped in me and he walked in.   
"That couldn't be the groom right?" Rufioh asked. I didn't reply.  
Eridan walked up to where I stood and held out his hand. "WWell don't you look nice?" He grinned. I smiled back and took his hand. I was led away and to the far end of the walls. "I need to showw you somefin important." The high blood explained.   
When I asked what it was, I was being led to the doors and down the hall.   
"W-Wait. What about the party?" I pulled in his arm lightly. Eridan stopped walking and looked back. "It's our night right? And it's important. They can wwait."  
He started walking again, then I saw I was being led to the garden. Eridan pushed open the doors and stepped inside. What I saw astonished me. Plants growing strong and healthy everywhere. Even if they were young buds, the seeds that had been planted were very much alive! I wrapped my arms around his neck and started laughing. "This is beautiful!"  
Eridan muttered something to himself and hugged back lightly.   
Then I was reminded of something. I pulled back from the hug and looked up at his face. "I need you to tell me something." I started. Eridan looked confused but nodded for me to continue.   
"The girl in the picture. The one who died in my dreams. Who was she? What happened?"  
The troll froze up and something flashed in his eyes. Then his shoulders relaxed.   
"She wwas a kind and beautiful sea empress named Feferi." Eridan muttered.   
"At the time, I wwas in lovve wwith her but she lovved someone else. I couldn't control myself." Eridan closed his eyes. "I killed her.. And tried to kill the other guy."  
So that scene I saw... That what then?  
Eridan clenched his fists. "I never wwanted to hurt her. And I still regret it." He began tearing up. I hugged him again and let him cry into my shoulder.   
When he calmed down, I placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. I'm here for you. And I choose you."  
Eridan smiled then lowered himself on his knees.  
"(Y/n) I nevver got the chance to ask you formally. WWill you be mine?"  
Now it was my turn to tear up. I nodded and dropped down to his level. "Yes! I would love that!"


	27. PINHEAD ENDING (Cronus Ending Part 1)

((ahahahahahahaha))  
((WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU LAuGHING AT? I GAVE ANOTHER CHARACTER A DUMB NAME!))  
((And it's great!))  
((WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?))  
((I'm in a great mood!))  
((I THOuGHT YOU WERE DEPRESSED))  
((Oh yea. My soul is completely dead but an epilogue is coming and Hiveswap!))  
((WHAT THE FuCK IS HIVESWAP WORTHLESS HuMAN GIRL?))  
((Hussue's new project! He said there would never be anything like Homestuck again but it's okay....))  
((YEA YEA WHATEVER))  
((....))  
((YOU WANT PAPS DONT YOu?))  
((.........))  
((NO))  
((...........))  
((FUCK NO))  
((.......................))  
((uGH I HATE YOU SO MuCH. COME HERE.))

 

Nope. I'd keep it a secret. Of course I had to tell who I chose though. I just needed to find the right moment. There were things I haven't even prepared yet. My dress more importantly. I would need a dress for the ball.   
The four Prince's lined up all began to look impatient. Except for Gamzee who looked.... Like Gamzee. That was the simplest way to put it.   
The high blood noticed my staring and smirked, causing me to lightly blush.   
But it's not what they think. He wasn't my Prince.   
Neither was Kurloz.  
As crazy as it sounded, all the times he laughed or the times we spent together, I had found myself falling for... Cronus.   
Why!? Well he was polite despite his annoying flirting and teasing.   
And he actually thought about the future occasionally. Cronus was a reasonable choice for King and has caught my heart as well.   
I looked back to the adult trolls and nodded. "Yea. I know who I choose."  
Dualscar nodded and crossed his arms. "Good."  
I heard a crack as Subjugglator cracked his knuckles. "FINALLY. DO YOU HAVE A CLOTHING PIECE FOR TONIGHT?"   
"C-clothing piece?"  
Dualscar sighed. "I think he means a dress. If you don't, i happened to come prepared."  
I blinked at his words. "You brought a dress with you?"  
The troll cleared his throat. "Perhaps. Follow me."   
((DuALSCAR BROuGHT A DRESS WITH HIM? WHERE DID HE EVEN GET THAT?))  
((That's for him to know and us to rather not question))  
((GOOD POINT))

The others disassembled and returned to their rooms and I was following the high blood to his room. We reached the door in no time and entered.   
The room was surprisingly very clean and the suitcase was pushed against a corner. Dualscar keeled by the case and popped it open. It was full of assortments of clothes and books. The troll hug around and suddenly pulled something out.   
I didn't get a chance to look long because it was thrown at me. I ducked to catch it and unfolded it.   
A short knee length dress fell open. It was a blue dress with light purple ends at the bottom and sleeves.   
I gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. It's really nice."  
The high blood chuckled. "Of course lass. You're going to be my daughter in law soon after all."  
Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. "Huh? How do you-"  
"You don't need to be an expert lass." Dualscar gave a wink.   
I felt I was blushing heavily and looked at the ground. "T-Thanks."  
When I said my goodbye's, I set the dress on my bed and made my way to Cronus's room.   
I looked around to ensure I was alone and knocked gently.   
It wasn't a moment later, the door swung open and I was tanked inside.   
((RAPEEEEE))  
((Caliborn no))  
I was suddenly standing before Cronus in his dark room. The troll was smiling sadly.  
"Hey I thought you'd stop by." He nodded. I slowly nodded back. 'Umm.. I have something to tell you." I started. Cronus sighed and threw his hands up. "Don't say a vword. I knovw vwhat it is. You're apologizing because you don't like me the vway i like you. And that's okay because-"  
I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, cutting the highblood off mid-sentence. I felt him tense up and his arms dropped to his sides. "(y/n)?"  
"I choose you." I laughed quietly.   
A moment later, Cronus was hugging me in a death grip and laughing. "She picks me! She really picked me!"  
I tried to let go but Cronus wouldn't let me. He was crying into my shirt and finally let me go when he was done. "Sorry. Lost my composure for a minute." The troll stood up taller.   
I rolled my eyes.  
((ALL THE SASS))  
Cronus's face suddenly left up. "If I'm gonna be the next King, I gotta prepare and evverything. The ball tonight too.."  
I gave a nod and exit so he could go about his business.


	28. CRONUS ENDING FINAL PART

((importantttt))  
((WHAT?))  
((I'm lazy))  
((THATS YOuR ANNOUNCEMENT?))  
((im not done. So I said I was gonna make an ending where the reader goes home but I don't think people would want that anyway. So this will be the final chapter of the Makara maid. Happy Birthday John Eggderp))  
I returned to my room and lay out the dress, giving it one last look over.  
All seemed to be in order so I hopped on the computer and checked my account. Not a single person online. Where was everyone these days? WebbedLies is lonely.  
Just then I saw something slip under my door. I picked it up, finding it to be a letter. Flipping it over showed no name or address. It was just a blank envelope. I opened it slowly and pulled out a piece of paper.  
What is this?  
I unfolded the paper and began reading.  
"Greetings princess. I am Rose. I come to bring you news. Using my seer powers, I foretold you would be the one choosing a new king. Goodie! Anywho I but you have some questions you want answered.  
1: Ostriches DON'T stick their heads in the ground.  
2: I've been sending you flashbacks to help your decisions  
3: I can't be at your ball. Sorry. Important matters arose and forced me to pass. But I'll be there soon.  
4: Don't trust the guy in the red sweater  
That's all I need to say for now. Congratulations and have a wonderful day!  
It ended there. Shouldn't there be more? I flipped it over but it was blank. Red sweater guy?  
The time until the ball flew by and before I knew it, I was pulling my dress over my head and looking in the mirror. I wish mother and by brother would be here soon.  
I took a deep breath and looked out my door. Guests were clamoring and laughing as they made their way to the ballroom.  
When the final guest vanished over the stairs, I slipped out and started down the hall when an arm snakes around my waist. Someone rested their chin on my shoulder and sighed. I immediately recognized the voice. "Gamzee? What's up?"  
((WAIT I JuST REALIZED))  
((what?))  
((YOu MADE KuRLOZ FIND THE BuCKET))  
((why are you just noticing this? XD))  
((NO QuESTIONS! YOu MADE HIM FIND THE BuCKET!))  
((legit rage right here :^) ))  
((EXPLAIN HuMAN!))  
The high blood sighed again. "So I guess I didn't make the motherfucking cut."  
I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I care for you a lot but..."  
"It's okay sis. I get it. But when you all up and get hitched, will you still come to my room and chat?"  
"Of course!"  
Why was that even a question? Of course I will!  
Gamzee chuckled and let me go. "Good. I would have been lonely.  
I gave him a smile and we both approached the ballroom where corny music could be heard inside.  
I looked back to the high blood who gave a thumbs up and entered.  
When I walked in, the party stopped and clapped for a few moments before returning to their business.  
While I wait, I suppose i could mingle. I saw two women arguing with eachother. I hurried over and smiled. The troll's stopped and looked down on me.  
"You must be the pathetic human princess." The younger girl sneered. She looked like a seatroll. Actually, they both did.  
I gave a slow nod. "Y-Yes. I'm (y/n). Nice you meet you." I dipped my head. The larger woman crossed her arms. "Well at least she knows her place." She tapped her chin.  
"I'm Meenah. This is my..." The younger girl looked up at her. "Do I even classify you as my mom?"  
"Just consider us related. Call me the Condescension." She frowned. Meenah huffed. "If my SISTER were here..."  
"Who's your sister?" I asked. Meenah rolled her eyes. "I call her that but Feferi isn't even really my sister."  
Feferi? Im sure I've heard that name before but I can't remember where.  
I shrugged it off. "Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting yo~" My words trailed off as I was suddenly being dragged away. Cronus led me to the center of the room and smirked. "No more talking. Let's shovw these lovwbloods how to dance."  
It was all so sudden. Cronus began dancing and I quickly had to catch up. I was sure it was a sort of Waltz so I just did what I knew. When the song was over, Cronus let me take a breath ànd we were being surrounded by people. More astonished about Cronus having being my choice than the dance itself but he still seemed proud whichever one it was.  
The rest off the ball went smoothly and I was beside the food table when I was suddenly embraced from the back. "My little baby!" My mom laughed. I teared up at her voice and dropped a fork. The whole room went quiet and watched.  
My mom didn't sound so weak anymore. Her grip loosened and i could turn around and hug her normally. My brother pat my shoulder. "That means we'll be Royal too! Epic!"  
My mom released the hug to slap his arm and sighed. "Have you been doing well? It seems you found out everything. And your new husband? Who-"  
"Right here." Cronus stepped up. My mom examined him carefully. "A troll..." She puffed out her cheeks. The highbood rubbed his head. "Yea. You daughter had been pretty well behaved by the way."  
I saw a shadow begin to approach and refused to say anything until it was standing right behind my mom. Another one walked up behind it. My mom froze in her tracks and turned around, slowly looking up at the Grand Highblood. Her eyes widened and she gave a small smile. "It's nice to see you again."  
She bowed her head. Kurloz peaked out from behind and i saw mom's face go pale. Subjugglator held out his hand. "Join me for the night.." He muttered quiet enough so the rest of the party couldn't hear. Mother looked back to me then to his outstretched hand. She took it slowly and began to be led away. Kurloz followed behind and gave me a grin before vanishing. My brother huffed. "I don't know what the heck is going on. I just came for the food."  
He began to dig in. Cronus crossed his arms. "VWell that was something. VWant to go to the roof?"  
I nodded quickly and started off to the roof.  
Cronus looked over the land and suddenly pulled a cigarette box from his pocket. I couldn't believe it!  
"You're really going to smoke?" I frowned. The high blood chuckled and opened the box. "Here."  
"No wait I don't want-"  
A ring suddenly fell from the otherwise empty pack.  
Cronus held out his hand. "To celebrate today."  
I let him slip it on my finger then he suddenly cupped my cheek. I felt my face burn and the troll gently pecked my nose.  
"H-Hey wait."  
"You vwant to kiss me?" Cronus teased.  
I huffed and looked away. "Of course not."  
Cronus rolled his eyes and we shared a kiss.  
((THAT'S THE END?))  
((that's the end))  
((THAT'S FuCKING LAME))  
((psh))  
((WELL WHAT NOW?))  
((you aren't gonna leave are you?))  
((.....MAYBE NOT. WANT ME TO TO HIGHJACK ANOTHER STORY?))  
((I'd really like that.))


End file.
